The Fire King
by Prince Odin of Hadendelle
Summary: Queen Elsa isn't the only person born with magical powers, there is another. Odin is the ex-prince of Hadendelle, he was banished when he was a young boy because of his ability to control fire and heat. When he meets Elsa he realizes how much they have in common; this is the story of how these two became the Snow Queen and the Fire King. Pic from google images
1. Chap 1: Prologue

**Let me explain the story before you read it, this is what I like to call a "what if" story. It is when I take the plot of another story and add certain elements to it that change the plot of the story. In this case, my "what if" is what if Elsa met someone that powers like she did? I will be taking some quotes from the movie so all rights go to Disney Animation Studio and I'm going to try make sure not to take too much of the main story.**

**So without further ado sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the Fire King. Please leave in the comments on what you guys and gals think I should do.**

**Odin: **Blood, sweat, fear, hate, run or walk, life and death. My name is Odin Fortapt Sjel, and for two weeks I have been running, banished from my father's kingdom, and the funny thing is that I am only still a child, about eight years old; a cruel man you must think he is, but once you learned what I did then you will understand. I shouldn't have been so stupid, letting my anger get the best of me and now look where I am. No one will ever accept me for who I am, I won't be able to stay out in public; I have to get to Arendelle, that's the only place I know where I can have a roof over my head and no one will ever know I'm there. The reason is that I just learned that the castle now has empty rooms and quite a few I might add. It's funny, usually that place hardly has any room available and now it is almost empty, curious. Even though I am tired, thirsty, and cold, I can't stop my trek to the port; luckily, it is only about 2-3 miles away, won't be long now.

Ahhhh Arendelle, richest trading port in all the Norse regions; once the castle gates of this proud city were open to all of those who entered, but for reasons unknown, the gates were shut and from that moment on no one ever went in or out. But why, what happened that caused them to shut there gates forever? These thoughts raced through my mind, but I didn't care, all I wanted right now was a good nights rest. When I reached the castle walls, I figured that the higher I climbed, the more likely there will be more empty rooms, since that is where most of the guest rooms would be. So I started climbing and about 35-40 feet up, I went into the first empty room I saw; the window had a balcony, small but at least it would make it easier on breaking in, I mean umm, entering. Once inside after I had shut the window, I was suddenly hit by a gust of cold air; almost like summer had turned to winter in the blink of an eye. Thankfully the room had it's own fire place. I went over to the timber box, placed some wood in the fire pit, and threw a fireball in (should probably tell you that I have the ability to control fire and heat). When the fire just began to roar, I heard the door creak; frightened I didn't know what to do but just stare at the shadowy figure that came in.

It panicked when it saw me standing there, when it spoke it had the voice of little girl, about seven to eight years old, "Who are you, what are you doing here, how did you get in here," she asked with a panicking voice.

I didn't know what to do, I thought this place would be empty, apparently I was wrong, "My name is Odin Fortapt Sjel, Prince, well ex-prince, of Hadendelle, I came through the window seeking a place to rest for the night," I said, what was I thinking, telling someone all that I am and all that I am doing and I don't even know the person, idiot!

"How did you get up here, the place is forty feet up."

"I'm a natural born climber," I said, it's true, I have been climbing on just about anything for as long as I can remember. "Now may I ask who might you be?" Even thought it was kind of dark, I could tell that she was really nervous and frightened and didn't want to come out, but she did any way. When she came into the light she looked... beautiful, she had white blond hair, almost as white as snow, and her skin was also almost as white as snow, but not too white, there was some color. And her face was a melting pot of emotion, she had look of kindness and love, but there was also a look a fear and regret.

She finally spoke, "My name is Elsa, Princess of Arendelle."

"Ugh, you got to be joking," of all the people to be living in this castle and I get stuck with the room that one of the princesses of this city lives in, well this is just great. "Wait a minute, if you're one of the princesses, then where is your sister, I remember that you two couldn't last a day without each other."

"Um," I've got her now, no one can fool me that easy, "we kind of had to separate because of something that happened."

There wasn't a lie in her eyes, but it did seem hard to believe, "come on, there must be more to that story, even if something happened I know you two couldn't remain apart forever."

That is when I saw all of the guilt in her eyes, she was leaving something out, but what? She then began to take off her gloves, odd for someone to wear winter clothing in the middle of summer, and then she made a snowball out of thin air, like magic.

I wasn't surprised, though some people would be, but I was rather excited; finally I am not the only person in this world who has powers. I smiled, looked at her, and said, "well, I guess we're not all that different."

**Elsa:** I was confused, what did he mean that we're not all that different, how can we be alike? I guessed he realized that I was confused because he turned to look at the fire and, out of thin air, he produced a fire ball and threw it into the pit. I became happier than I have ever been in my entire life, finally someone who shared the same problems me.

"You have powers just like me," I asked

"Yes, except that I can only control fire and heat, not snow and ice," he said.

"And do they stronger as you get older?

"Yes, and they are easily triggered by my emotions."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Running from my father, King Thorin."

"Why are you running?"

"I think I should ask you a few questions now,why are _you_ in a separate room as your sister!? You two used to be best friends, what happened?"

I couldn't hold it back, so I told him about that one night I will never forget. I told him about how me and my sister, Anna, would use to go into the ball room every night when the sky would be awake. One night things got out of hand, Anna was jumping on mounds of snow that I would create as she went along, but she kept on going faster and eventually I slipped and fell. Anna started falling and in desperation, I shot a miss aimed blast at her and accidently hit her the head. Our parents took us to some trolls deep into the woods and they healed her, but they also erased any memory of me having powers. "And so in order to protect my sister and me, my parents locked the gates and separated me and Anna; I rarely leave the room and when I do, I have to make sure that Anna isn't around."

"Wow," he said, "that must of been really painful for you."

"I've learned to deal with it, so now I am learning how control my powers and it starts with these gloves; conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

"That's a pretty good idea," he said.

"So," I said, "what brings you to Arendelle?"

"Well, my father mostly. When I was born, my mother died in child birth because, according to my father, a witch cursed her that when she gave birth to me she would die. Well ever since that day, my father grew a hatred for magic or anything related to magic; I knew that if he found out about me, he would have me banished or worse killed. I had a mentor growing up, he taught me how to control my powers and emotions because they play a huge role in triggering my powers. But even after all of his lessons and trials, it wasn't enough; during our summer festival, my father and I got into an argument, though I forget what it was about but it was enough for me to lose my temper and cause all of the banners in the city to burn up. After that, I became so scared that I just ran for my life; I ran for two weeks before I came here. And now it looks like I will be leaving soon because I think you won't want me to be here." Then he just sat there staring into the fire, thinking I suppose.

I felt really sorry for him, after all he's been through too much for an eight year old boy to handle. I couldn't just let him leave, for once I finally met someone I can relate to, someone who feels as I feel, who knows exactly what I've been through. I went over and knelt beside him, "you can stay here if you like, I won't mind."

"No, it's a nice offer, but I can't take up anything that good."

"I insist, I know how you feel, that fear of letting other people know who you really are and worrying what they might do to you, I get it."

He then stood up, turned around to stare outside for a few seconds, turned back around, and accepted my offer. "Great, now we're going to have to find a place for you to hide," I said, "my parents check on me daily."

"Won't be a problem for me." Within a few seconds, he then turned into a small pile of ash and turned back into a human. "I've been practicing on that power for a while, like fire I can take many forms of heat, one of them is fresh ash; great for hiding but it always leaves a terrible taste in my mouth, yuck!" I giggled a little when told me that.

And from that moment I knew that this was start of a beautiful friendship.

**Odin: **Seven years pass ever since me and Elsa since and things have been going good, well for me that is, as for Elsa... well. She has been having some trouble controlling her powers lately, she keeps on getting worried that her powers will become so strong that she won't be able to control them any longer. One day, her parents came in to check on her, I was under the bed in my ash form; now I don't fully remember the entire conversation but I the last part of it was something I would always remember. "I'm scared, it's getting stronger I don't know if I will be able to hold it back any longer," she said extremely worried.

"Getting upset only makes it worse, just calm down," said her father, the king, as reached out to her.

But Elsa quickly retracted herself from them, "no don't touch me, please, I don't want to hurt you."

After a few moments of silence the king and queen left the room, I knew I had to do something to calm her down, but what? There's one thing I could try, it might work, it had to work. I came out from under the bed and saw her face in hands weeping, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. "Elsa," I said, "is everything alright?"

"No," she replied with a broken voice, "you heard what happened, I'm terrified, I don't know what will happen to me. My powers are getting stronger, I don't how long it will be until I lose control-" "Elsa, stop," I interrupted her.

"Give me your hands," I said, she put out her hands and put them in mine. I began to pull off one of the gloves, but just as I began to pull one of the right glove fingers, she quickly pulled it back.

"What are you doing, you'll get yourself hurt if you do that, I don't want to-" I interrupted her again, "Elsa, it's okay, just trust me." I grabbed her hands again and continued to pull the gloves off. Once they were off, she tried to pull them back again, but I grabbed her wrists and gave a "trust me" look. She then let up and let me have control, I then put her bare hands in my bare hands; she became extremely surprised.

"But, how, does it hurt you at all," she asked.

"No, I've seen this done several times by other people before I met you, I guess our kind can't hurt each other."

"That's amazing, how come?"

"I don't know, I just decided to role with it."

She then began to cry again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so worried about nothing."

"Hey it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for; you have a right to worry, the trick is not to let your worries over come you."

She gave me a big hug after I said that; I then realized that I am her only friend in this entire universe and that she is my only friend in this entire universe, if we lose each other then we will be all alone once again.

**Elsa: **Three years pass since I learned to control my emotions, my parents must of finally figured that I am old enough to handle myself; so they decided to go on a trip to visit my fathers cousins in Corona. I wasn't really prepared for them to leave, they'll be gone for a whole two weeks I don't know if I can last that long. I went down stairs to wish them off, but to also make sure if they know what they're doing. "Do you have to go," I asked.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," said my father, "we will see you in two weeks, take care."

After they left, I went up back to my room where Odin was waiting for me, "so they finally left," he said.

"Yep," I replied, "these two weeks will start to feel like months."

"Don't worry about, the time will go by fast, everything will be fine."

But everything wasn't fine, within five days of the time my parents were gone, we got word that their ship got caught in a storm and the ship was torn to pieces. I knew they shouldn't have left now I don't have anyone to teach me how to control my powers or any family to interact with. I spent the entire of their funeral in my room crying, Odin didn't bother me, he thought it would be best to leave me alone for now. Later in the day, I heard Anna come to the door, now through out the years Anna has tried to get me out and play, but this time she just wants to be with me. She knocked on the door and said, "Elsa, please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say of courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?"

I didn't answer, I didn't how to; I kept her Anna out of my life for years, I wouldn't even go to the funeral, I doubt she still even loves me anymore. Odin came in through the balcony, just like he did when we first met. He came over to where I was sitting and sat right beside me, "hey, it's alright, you don't have to be sad, you're still not alone."

"I just lost my parents, what do you mean I don't have to be sad," I said

"You just need to think that their in a better place now, and don't worry, I'm going right by your side until the end of time."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I will never leave you, no matter what happens."

Odin is more than a friend, I finally realize that he's now my new family; without him I'd be nowhere. I just hope that he will still be there even when I turn queen.

**That's the end of chapter 1, tell what you think of it and what I should or could do for Chapter 2. I also want to thank MissRainicorn for coming up with Corona other wise I would stuck trying to figure out the king and queen would go.**


	2. Chap 2: Enough

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter of the Fire King, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. If you have any suggestions for the story please feel free to put them in the comments. I heard that in the last chapter I rushed the story a bit, but this is my first time doing something like this; so cut me a little slack, I am just a beginner.**

**So it appears Elsa is about to be queen, will she be able to hold back he powers, let's find out.**

**Odin: **Three years pass since the death of the king and queen, those three years have been the longest years of my life and I speak for the entire kingdom when I say that. Arendelle has been in great sorrow since then, but now not anymore; Elsa is 21 now and is now of age to become queen. The week of her coronation, everyone was rejoicing that they will finally have a queen to look to. It is also heard that on coronation day, the gates will be open for the whole day. When the day came, everyone was, well let's just say that saying they're excited is an understatement, especially for Anna; I could hear her from inside Elsa's room, running, leaping, dancing, singing, and talking about all that will happen today. Elsa on the other hand wasn't excited, more like extremely nervous; when I woke up, I heard her chanting all her sayings, "don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show."

I got up and let a big yawn, "well," I said while finishing yawning, "today is the day."

"Yeah," she said, "I don't if I should go on with this, what if something happens?"

"Everything will be fine, you just need to relax."

"But if I make the wrong, everyone will know, what do I do then?"

"You won't mess up, just relax and everything will be fine, I'm going to get ready." When I left, she was still chanting her quotes, I guess that helps her keep calm. But while I was going to get ready, thoughts started running through my mind like a blizzard, what if something does go wrong, what if Elsa loses her temper, and if does happen, what are going to do? I am going to admit it that I am actually as worried as Elsa right now; best that I don't tell her or she will lose it. I went into an empty spare room not to far from Elsa's room, inside was a navy blue uniform with a dark green sash, silver epaulettes, and snow white dress pants that had gold stripes down the sides of the legs. You're probably wondering where I got the uniform, well I didn't; Elsa had the uniform secretly ordered for, how she was able to do it without arising any suspicion I will never know. I put the uniform on and surprisingly it fit perfectly, but was a bit scratchy; better tell her never to go back to the taylor who made this. Once all ready I went down to the court yard where they were just about to open the castle gates, at the gates was a girl who appeared to be about eighteen or so. She had orange hair with a white streak braided up in a bun and wore a black and green dress that had shoulder straps that she had to occasionally pull back up. I went over to talk to her and when I saw her face she was excited about the gates opening but also surprised when she saw me. "Hello," I said, "how are you?"

"Hi," she replied, "I'm doing good." Her tone was also surprised but also sounded confused.

"So are you excited for today?"

"Uh, yes; I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Adolf, Prince of Corona."

"Really? I had no idea my uncle had a son."

"Well, you haven't visited us in a long time, much has changed since you guys closed the gates."

"So how did you get in here, the gates won't be open for another five minutes."

"I snuck my way in, I've been known for sneaking around."

"So how old are you?"

"I will be 22 in two weeks, you?"

"18, my sister, Elsa who is being crowned, is about your age."

"Huh, I will like to meet her sometime, is she nice?"

"Well, kind of, maybe, I don't know, she's been locked in her room almost my entire life, and we used to be best friends."

"Really? Do you know what caused her to do that?"

"No, one day we were having fun in the snow and the next day she just wouldn't come out of her room." It was depressing to hear Anna's side of the story, having a sibling who shuts you out of their life even after you two have been best friends for years. Also not knowing the reason why you were shut out is also depressing, if only Anna knew of the pain her sister was going through.

When the guards came out to open the gates, I swear to this day, I almost thought that Anna would shake her skin off with all the excitement she had. When the gates were open, Anna ran out like a cheetah being released from its cage, I stayed behind to meet and greet as many people as possible; it was nice to see so many country ambassadors, kings, military leaders, ect. For once I was incredibly happy, but that all changed when I saw King Thorin of Hadendelle walk in, my father. I became extremely worried, but I should know that I was little boy when I ran away I am 22 years old now, thank goodness for puberty. I walked over to greet him, "good day sir, you must be King Thorin of Hadendelle, am I correct?"

"Yes you are young man," he said, "and who might you be?"

So far so good, "I am Prince Adolf of Corona, I come in my father place."

"I had know idea that King Ryder had a son, I was there about ten years ago and I only saw his daughter."

"Yes I was a pretty shy boy, wasn't that fond of my fathers visitors."

"You seem pretty familiar, you don't have the image of your father in you," oh crap, this does not look good, "in fact you look a little bit like me."

"Well I guess I just have one of those faces."

"No, you remind me of someone I knew, but he disappeared 14 years ago."

I let out a sigh of guilt, I guess I can't hide it anymore, "I guess you caught me dad."

"Odin!? It can't be, I thought you were dead."

"Well it would probably best if you did, after all I am no longer your son."

"It was your fault that you set the festival a blaze, you chose exile, and your right, you are no longer my son, because I will not have my country be ruled by a monster." Yeah this guy should totally get father of the year award. I wasn't surprised when he said it himself, I wasn't even stirred; I had disowned him as my father a long time ago. But I was still angry at him for him calling me a monster, so angry that I just wanted to take my hands, wrap it around his thick neck, and burn his throat, however I need to keep my cool.

So I let him off with a warning, "call me a monster one more time, and you will wish that you were never born." I left him standing there speechless; I know that he is still my father no matter what I do to him, but tell me would you want a man like this be related to you in anyway, I think not!

But no matter I need to start heading to the throne room for the coronation, I can't wait to see Elsa up there; she is grown up, no longer that little girl I found in that dark, cold room.

**Elsa**: "Don't let them, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal it, don't feel it, put on a show." I'm really scared, what if I won't be able to control it, what if I make the wrong move; no, Elsa, listen to yourself, you need to keep it together remember what Odin told you, "I will be right by you every step of the way." Every step, every step; keep that in mind and everything will be alright. I heard a knock at the door, "My lady," it was my fathers messenger, "20 minutes until your coronation."

"I'll be out in a little bit," I replied. I got into my dress, a black, long sleeved shirt with a teal dress cover up, a long, purple cape that was held with a sapphire, and a pair of light blue gloves, and went on my way to the throne room.

The throne was filled with kings, queens, ambassadors, military leaders, and many other royals. A full house, not what I wanted; I went down the

main aisle with Anna at walking by my side and my cape trailing far behind me. I went up one of the three stairs that lead to the throne; there the priest was waiting for me. Before I went up, I looked around to find Odin; there he was right in the front row, he kept his promise. The entire coronation is really lengthy, basically the priest ask me bunch of questions on to see if I am willing to take up the responsibility as queen and that I will make wise decisions and all that stuff. After he had put the crown on my head, a gauntlet shaped crown that appeared to have flames coming from the bottom of it and had a light blue gem in the center, he brought out the sphere and scepter. When I reach to grab them, the priest stopped me saying, "Your majesty, the gloves." That made extremely nervous, I started taking the gloves off finger by finger; when they were off I reached for the sphere and scepter again, but this time my hands were shaking with fear. I grabbed them and went into the appropriate pose for the declaration; after holding them for a few seconds they began to frost, but I put them down the second the declaration was over. It was done, all I had to do now was wait out the party and I will be able to go through this without a scratch.

**Odin: **She did really good, when she came down from the stage I gave her a smile of congrats; Elsa is now the queen of Arendelle. When everyone was let out, we all came out in what seemed like we came out at once; there were so many people that eventually got trampled by a at least one lad was kind enough let me up, "Need a hand," he said. He had hair about the same color as Anna except no white streak, and he had side burns that almost seemed to go down to his chin. His clothes were a blue shirt and vest with a maroon tie, a black and white sports jacket that had a gold strand that went around his entire left shoulder, and he had navy blue pants with golden buttons.

"Sure, thank you," I said.

"No problem, I know what's it like to leave after a highly anticipated coronation; what's your name?"

"Prince Adolf of Corona."

"Really, I never knew that King Ryder had a son."

"I wasn't very sociable when I was young, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Well thank you Hans for your help, now you think we should be getting to the party before the crowd?"

"Yes, usually the good food is there the first half hour."

We then started our way to the party; as we walked we talked about our life back home, he told me about his 12 older brothers and how they always picked on him. I mainly told him that he's lucky to have any siblings; I always wanted a brother or sister, someone share your problem with, to play with when you're bored, and to just talk to. When we got the party, it seemed like that everyone and their brother had the same idea as us, thankfully some good food was still left. The entire ball room was lit up with the giant chandeliers, the liveliness of this place seemed unnatural, and the smells were unlike anything I smelled before they were indescribable. Everyone in the room were so excited to finally see their newly crowned queen, and, I'll admit it, I was really excited to see her as well; she is finally grown up.

When the waltz stopped, the crier came out, "Presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Queen Elsa, that's a title I am going to start getting use to. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," the crier cried again, when Anna came out she stood a little distance away from her sister, but the crier repositioned her right next to Elsa.

Time for me go and congratulate her and maybe offer her a dance. As I went up to see her, I thought that I would be the first one there, but I was wrong; some old man, a duke by the looks of it, beat me to her. The advisor introduced him to Elsa, "Your majesty, may I present to Duke of Weasel-Town."

"Wesel ton!" the duke shouted, "It's Wesel ton your majesty, as your closest partner in trade I feel that it is appropriate to offer you your first dance as queen." Then he did some weird moves that I couldn't make out, but when he bowed, his toupee flopped forward. The two girls giggled and Elsa said, "Thank you, but I don't really dance, but my sister does."

"Wait, what," Anna said surprised.

"Well, then there's no time to wait," said the duke, he took Anna by the arm and lunged her toward the dance floor.

"Sorry," mouthed Elsa

"Well, that guy's a bit lively," I said, "you doing okay?"

"Yes, I think that I might actually get through this," she said.

"That's good to hear; well I think you deserve a little reward, care to dance?"

"Oh, I don't really know how to dance."

"It's okay, just follow me," then I held out my hand and she took it, she's starting to feel a little bit more confident about herself. We danced to the winter waltz, for once we both had no worries, no fears, and we felt free.

**Anna: **The dance the duke gave me was the weirdest I have ever seen, it seemed like the cross between a chicken and a monkey. But while he was dancing, he kept on asking me these questions on why the gates were closed in the first place, but I just told him that I didn't know why. When I found an opening to leave, I took it and went back to the front of the room where Elsa would be; but when I got there she wasn't where I left her, I looked around and saw her doing the winter waltz with Prince Adolf. Seeing her dancing with someone special was… weird, I never expected her to meet the one so fast; she seemed happy, happier than I ever seen her before or at all.

I got kind of lonely so I went through the room to find someone to talk to, but it was so crowded that ended up falling. Thankfully Hans was there to catch me before I feel, we met while I was prancing around town earlier that day. "Glad I caught you," he said. I smiled when I saw him; we danced to the waltz for a little bit, than we talked for almost the rest of the night. He told me about his 12 brothers and I told him about how Elsa locking me out my entire life even after our parents died. He said that he would never keep me out his life. We then talked about how much we have in common and at the end he proposed to me, I was astonished, but I accepted it anyway; it's true love, doesn't matter if we just met.

**Elsa: **The dance was the most fun I had in forever, I'm glad I have Odin as a friend; in fact I think that he is starting to like me. "You want to do another dance," he asked.

"No thanks, but I would like a hot drink," I said.

"I don't they are serving any-," I gave him a grin that basically said come one, "Ohhh, I get it, coming right up."

While he was away I started to greet a few more people, but one of them came up with a question that caught me a little off guard. He asked, "Excuse me your highness, but do you know that young man you just danced with?"

I didn't know how to answer it, but I guess I had no choice but tell the truth, "Yes I do, that's Odin Fortapt Sjel, prince of Hadendelle."

"Well I'm his father, King Thorin of Hadendelle, and you need to be careful around that boy."

"Why?"

"He has the power to control heat and fire, and he can't be trusted; he will betray you just like he did to me. I wanted to kill, but I decided to banish him instead."

"I doubt he will do that, he's too kind."

"Well just watch your back."

I won't believe him; Odin would never betray me like that. If he was evil, than why on earth would he want to betray me? I refuse to believe any part of that warning.

A few minutes after that warning, Anna came up to me with a man by her side, she was clutching his arm. "Elsa, this is Hans and we would… like…" she had trouble getting out what she wanted to say because she was giggling with excitement, "you to bless… our marriage!"

Now this really caught me off guard, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details, but we have the basics down."

Then she started spilling out all the wedding plans, but this just got me very upset; eventually I shouted, "No one is getting married!"

"What," said Anna.

"Anna, can I speak to you… in private," I requested

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us."

"Fine, you can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about love Anna."

"Well more than you, all you know is how to shut people out."

That really hurt me, how can she say something like that, "You ask for my blessing but my answer is no." I started to leave and told the guard, "The party is over, close the gates."

"What," said Anna shocked, "No, wait, Elsa please."

She grabbed my glove and it came off, I gave out gasp when it did; "Give me back my glove!"

"Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," I said, if she can't handle me than she should just go away.

"What did I ever do to you," she shouted

"Enough, Anna."

"No, why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Then a barrier of icy spikes came out of the hand that was ungloved. Oh no, what have I done, I should've known I couldn't hold it back. Shouts of fear and anger came from the crowd, "MONSTER! WITCH! DARK MAGIC!" I didn't know what to do, so I ran for my life as fast I can, I can't live here anymore; there is nothing left for me.

**Whoa, well I guess I was wrong, Elsa obviously has no control on her powers anymore.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me if you think I fixed the rushing, also comment on what you think of it and what should happen next.**


	3. Chap 3: The Snow Queen and The Fire King

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The Fire King, if you've read the previous chapter you know what just happened, but if you didn't allow me to catch you up.**

**Elsa has just been crowned queen of Arendelle. During the coronation party, her and Odin start to become a bit closer, but just as things start looking up, Anna comes to Elsa asking for her blessing of hers and Hans marriage. This causes Elsa to get frustrated and, eventually, lose control of her powers. Scared, Elsa runs for life, now we leave off with Odin shocked at what just happened.**

**Odin: **Oh no, nonononono. How did this happen, she was fine when I left her was it just an act? Maybe something set her off, like what happened to me when I got banished. Had too many questions and not enough answers; I have to get her back, we need to fix this. I took a few steps back from the icy spike barrier and made a running jump over it (the jump looked better than it sounded). I ran down the hall of which she ran down, following the patches ice on the wall that she left when she touched with her bare hand. I looked for several minutes until I heard applauses and cheer coming down a near by hall, the hall of the main gate. Just as ran into the courtyard the cheers soon turn into screams of terror and anger, Elsa froze a fountain that she grabbed with her bare hand. The base became completely frosted over and the water turn into icy spikes shooting up but frozen in place. "Elsa!" I cried.

"There she is, stop her!" cried the duke who must of been following me.

Elsa just started walking back holding her hands in front of her, "Please stay way, just stay away!" Then she accidently shot an icy blast that was heading for the duke. I ran right in front of it and it hit my left shoulder. I screamed in pain and then I saw a big chunk of ice piercing out of my shoulder; I looked over and saw Elsa start to tear up at the sight of my injury, probably thinking it was her fault when it was really my stupidity. She turned ran through the crowd and went inside the entrance to the bottom of the bridge that connected island to the main land. I followed her despite the stabbing pain in my shoulder, I pulled the ice chunk out which made the pain less painful, but it still hurt like crap.

When I got to the bottom the bridge, I saw her at the bank and also saw that she had froze a little bit of the water in front of her. "Elsa," I cried, she looked at me and saw my bloodied shoulder, "Don't do it, don't run, we can fix this."

"No," she said, "You saw them back there, they don't want me here."

"We can explain things, they'll understand."

She looked at me and turned away, "Good bye Odin," and she ran across the water by creating pallets of ice under her feet.

Anna and Hans came from behind me, Anna crying her sister's name. When she couldn't Elsa anymore, she fell to the ground in tears; we all went back into the courtyard trying to explain thing to everyone especially the duke. "Where is she, did you catch or, better, did you kill her?" he said.

"Mind your tongue, the queen has fled to heaven knows where," I replied. Then at that very moment, snow started falling... snow, in the middle of summer; it seems that her powers have grown incredibly strong.

"Look it's snowing, snowing in summer; the queen has put a curse over the land, she must be stopped!" cried the duke.

"She doesn't need to be stopped, she needs to be convinced to stop this; I will go and find her." I volunteered.

"What," said Anna, "You can't, I appreciate you volunteering but not in the condition you're in. I will go in your place."

"No Anna, it's too dangerous!" said Hans.

"He's right; she might be your sister, but your city just lost their queen they'll be looking up to you since you're the next heir." She seemed to dislike what I said but she also knew that I was right; she agreed to let me go, "Great, I am going to get patched up and leave at the first light of dawn."

I went inside to heal my wound by cartelization, Hans was willing enough to offer me his sword. I took it inside and heated up in the dens fire place until it was glowing red. I knew that this was going to hurt like crap, but it had to be done; I took the hot end of the sword and stuck it the wound. I think that pain of healing it was more worse than when I got the wound because the scream I let out could be heard from all over the world; I know that I am fire, but it doesn't mean that I can't hurt myself with heat. At least ,after the burning pain was over, the wound was cauterized and hurt a lot less now; after that, I was really exhausted that I just passed out on the couch of the den wondering how I'm going to convince Elsa to come back. But what I couldn't really get off my mind was what caused Elsa to go off like that? I never seen her so angry in my life, if I only was by her side then none of this would've happened; now I have to clean up the mess I started.

I kept my promise to Anna that I would leave at the first light of dawn, so I asked one of the servants, earlier, to stay up and wake me when he began to see a little light over the horizon. He did so and when he woke me, I gathered any essentials I needed and began my trek to find her; I should start with the North Mountain, she must want to be alone and there is no better place to be alone. When they opened to castle gates I saw that the entire city was covered in a thick blanket of snow; well, this is going to be a little bit harder than I thought. Anna offered her horse to make my journey easier, but I am good hiker, so I rejected her offer and started on my way to the mountain. Walking through the snow was both a fun and terrible experience, I always loved walking through in winter...in winter, this is summer and I didn't really appreciate the thought of snow in summer. Then I started to think, _why couldn't she have tropical powers that created beautiful days, white sandy beaches, and palm trees that grew all kinds of fruit?_ Great, I'm starting to complain like the Duke of Weasel Town; need to keep my mind on the future, soon this will all be over and warm, sunny, summer days will return. But keeping my mind on the future only distracted me from my real mission; eventually I lost track on where I was going. So in order to see where I was, I began climbing the tallest tree I could find; only that the tree was very old and weak, about half way up I grabbed a branch that broke and then another branch broke from under me trying support my weight. I started falling and I was screaming for my life like I never did before, I really thought that I would probably die. But I never hit the ground, I looked below and saw I was about ten inches from it and I also saw that I was hovering over it. I looked at my legs and from the waist down, they were glowing, red flames that waved down my legs. I put some power into the flames and I began to fly; I couldn't believe that I could do this, I became giddy with excitement and flew around like crazy trying out my new power. I could really cover some real ground with this; now on to the North Mountain.

The trip was quick and short, I was near the mountain within minutes; I didn't know what to look for in order to find her... wait, what is that? Suddenly, I saw a towering castle that was completely made out of ice. The art of it was extremely breathtaking, I had no idea she could do anything like this. I went a up the icy staircase that didn't melt at my heat, I went to the door that had a giant snowflake design on it. I just barged in without even knocking, rude yes, but I just wanted Elsa back at Arendelle. Inside, the walls were almost transparent, you see staircases that lead to many of the rooms of the palace, a dual staircase lead up to the main door of the room, and a snowy fountain in the center of it. This place was beautiful, she is way more powerful than I thought; I wonder if she's home, "Elsa!" I cried.

**Elsa: **I heard my name be cried from within my castle, I thought I was imaging the sound but than I heard it again, "Elsa!" I ran to the court room to see who it was. When I was in the court room, I saw who it was; it was Odin, what was he doing here, what did he want? But I was extremely happy to see someone who wouldn't hurt me, "Odin, is that really you?" I asked.

"Elsa," he said, "Wow, you look... different, a good different."

"It's so good to see your warm face again," I ran down the stairs to meet him, he ran up and we hugged at mid-point. "What are you doing here, how did you get here so fast, how's your shoulder?"

"Elsa, calm down. My shoulder is fine, I flew up here to get you to come back."

"Wait did you just you flew up here?" Then to prove his point, he made wavy flames from his waist down that caused him to hover. I was astonished at what he could do. "I didn't know you could that."

"I didn't know that you could all of _this_! This place is amazing!" he said

"I know, I never knew what I was capable of; so what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back to Arendelle, we need to fix your relations with the people."

I was shocked when he said that, "why would I want to go back to being called a monster, you saw what they tried to do to me."

"You just gave them more than they could swallow, we will go back and fix this step by step."

"No I am not going back to that place, they'll just do the same to you when they find out about you. Stay here and we'll start a new life together."

He didn't seem to want that, he was persistent on getting me back to Arendelle, "They won't find out, come back, you not only need to heal your relations with your people, but you also need to put an end to the kingdom's curse you set on them."

"What do you mean 'curse?'" I didn't know what he was talking about, when I left, the town was fine.

"Arendelle is deep snow, you set an everlasting winter everywhere."

"What? Everywhere?"

"Yes I need you to come back and fix this."

"I can't, I don't know how to," I only knew how to create snow and ice, not stop it.

"It's okay, we'll figure out a way to stop this winter, just come back."

"I won't, I won't go back to that city of fear and hate."

"Well, if you won't come back," he said, "than I guess this good-bye." He started to walk back to door, I pulled at his arm trying to make not leave, but all he did was turn back at me, ripped his arm from my gripped, and said was "good-bye." He then walked out door and closed it softly, I fell to my knees crying; he was my only friend, my only real family, the one I loved the most and now he's gone. My crying caused a snow storm to brew in inside my castle, I would never see him again.

**Hans****:** Even with Elsa gone and a wounded prince looking for her, Anna has never been so calm; I guess she trusted that Adolf would return with her sister and that this winter will end. We were handing out cloaks to everyone who needed one, but one person, the duke, didn't approve of this; "Prince Hans and Princess Anna, why are handing out all of Arendelle's tradable goods; when the fjord is thawed, what are you going to trade with?"

Anna just ignored him, but I got real annoyed with him, "look until the queen is returned, we have to do everything to keep hope in the people and I will not hesitate to keep this city from falling into treason!" That shut him up; not too long after that argument, the watchmen announced, "Prince Adolf has returned, open the gates!" The gates opened and in came an exhausted Adolf but he didn't have Elsa with him. "Prince Adolf!" Anna cried, "did you find Elsa, will she come back and stop this winter?"

"I did find her," he answered, "but she won't come back and stop this winter because she claims she doesn't know how to. I'm sorry Anna, I tried everything to get her to come back but nothing worked." I saw the guilt in his eyes, he probably wished that he could do better.

"He's lying, don't listen to a word he says," a voiced cried from a far. We looked around to see who said that, it was King Thorin of Hadendelle, what did he want with Adolf? "Do you two people have any idea who this person is?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Anna, "this Prince Adolf of Corona, my cousin."

"You are wrong," Thorin said, "his _real_ name is Odin of Hadendelle, my son, the young, banished prince."

I couldn't believe it, how could he lie to me like that; he's not a royal, how did he even get invited to the coronation anyway?

Odin seemed really angered by what Thorin, "I told you to never tell anyone who I am, soon you will regret it."

"Why soon," Thorin shot back, "why not here and now."

"I would do it now, but I have a reputation to keep."

"Of what, that you're a monster, a cursed being."

"I am not a monster, I am a human being, unlike you."

"Yes, unlike me, more like your mother."

"What are you talking about?" Odin was confused, what _did_ he mean more like his mother?

"Have you ever wondered where you really got your powers?"

"You said a witch cursed her when she pregnant with me, I assumed that's how I got them."

"You're wrong, the witch was your mother, she had the same powers as you do. She didn't tell me until after you were born, I didn't want a witch as my queen, so I did what I had to do, I _purged _her."

Anger began to boil up in Odin, he couldn't believe that his father killed his mother, "You killed her, why?"

"She was a witch, they can't be trusted just like you. You may say you're a human, but on the inside you're nothing but an ugly, blood lusting, hot headed beast... a MONSTER!"

That drove Odin to his breaking point, he grabbed Thorin by the neck and threw him the center of the court yard. Thorin began to experience fear for the first time, as Odin got closer to him he crawled further from him. Then Odin shouted at the top of lungs, "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Then a large stream of flames shot from his hands burning the king to death, large screams of pain and terror filled the entire court yard. When Odin was done, all that remain of Thorin were charcoaled skin, bones, and burned muscle that was still a little red. After realizing what he did, Odin became extremely scared, everyone started to shout at him, "MONSTER! WITCHCRAFT! HE'S JUST LIKE THE QUEEN!" Three soldiers ran to kill him, one tried to impale Odin with a spear, but Odin grabbed the spear, flipped it around, and used it against the soldier who tried to use it. He then threw the spear at one of the two soldiers, that were sprinting towards him, and instantly killed himi; the other one he burned to crisp and after the killing was over, he literally took off into the sky. Now we have two monsters to deal with now, one who can freeze us, the other can burn us alive.

**Odin: **How can I be so stupid, what was I thinking? I am such an idiot, Elsa was right about what they will do, I should have seen it coming but I didn't. If they're going to call me a monster than let them call me one, I will show them who I really am. I'm going to need a new look to prove it, so I turned my hair into an ashy black like burned coals and I burned my clothes from mid-thigh up so they looked charcoaled, but from my center to the top of my shoulders it glowed orange like a burning coal. I should go back to Elsa, beg for her forgiveness and hope that she would take me back. I flew back to the North Mountain, to Elsa's castle; when I reached the stairs that lead to the entrance of the castle, I saw Elsa standing on the front balcony almost like she was waiting for me.

When she saw me, she turned and ran down to the main door. The doors flew open and there she was standing in her snow dress and ran to me, I ran to her and we met at mid-point. "Elsa, I'm sorry, I am really sorry; I should've listened to you, you were right. They found out and they tried to kill me." I held her tight to me and then I began to cry, tears of guilt and regret.

"It's okay," she said, "I forgive you, they will never accept us; but we don't need them, we have each other."

"I need you, Elsa, I can't live without you."

"Nor I without you," then our lips met each other for the first time, that moment was the happiest moment of my life; I won't let anything harm her, I will lay down my life for her. "We are no longer Elsa and Odin," she continued, "We are the Snow Queen and the Fire King."

The Fire King, I could get used to that title, "they will pay for wronging us," I said, "they will fear us, they will wish they had showed us respect for our gifts."

"When will we show them who we really are?"

"Soon, but for right now, revenge is a dish best served cold. We need to build up an army, make our attack be memorable. Plus, we better find a way to stop this winter, don't want to make things too easy."

"Glad you said that, I've been working on how to stop this winter, bring back summer and I think I have it." We walked over an edge of the mountain that looked over the kingdom. Suddenly she shot blue magic from her hands that caused all the snow and cold to suddenly hover into the sky and form a big snowflake in the sky. The snowflake burst, all the snow and cold was gone and summer had returned. "Impressed?" she asked.

"Perfect, now it's time to be prepared for the storm to come." Soon people will fear us and respect us, we will no longer have to hide in fear, no longer be afraid of what the world will think. It's time for the era to begin, the era of the Snow Queen and the Fire King.

**Whoa, this is some turn of events; will Arendelle be ready for the attack, will Elsa and Odin conquer the land, find out in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your support, please fav/follow and leave a review, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chap 4: The People's Decision

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but if your read my alert from an earlier time I am back in school and I am dying. I got hit with two honors classes this semester and I am wishing I only stuck with the one honors class I was assigned. Two of my teachers are really weird; my honors biology teacher seems deceivingly evil, he is like the gym coach who says he wants to be your friend but he doesn't mean it. My Computer Business Application (CBA) teacher is one of those teachers that always smiles, even when she is threatening you with detention or something like that. **

**So let's recap what happened in the previous chapter; Elsa completely lost it at the party, Odin tries to convince her to stay and try to fix things but he ends up getting shot in the shoulder by Elsa's magic. Anna wants to go after her sister and bring her back, but Odin, even though his shoulder is wounded, he volunteers in Anna's place. After searching for a long time, he finally finds Elsa on the North Mountain. He tries to convince her to come back, but Elsa doesn't want to go back; after an argument between the two, Odin decides to leave her since she won't try to fix her problems. When he reaches Arendelle he tells Anna and Hans that he tried everything but Elsa won't come back. But Odin's father gets up in Odin's face saying all these nasty things about him. This really pisses off Odin, so much that he burns his father alive. Everyone becomes so scared of him that they try to kill him; Odin flees and goes back to Elsa to beg for her forgiveness. She forgives him and together they start to plan their revenge on Arendelle, and they become the Snow Queen and the Fire King.**

**Now we come to where it has been two weeks since Elsa lifted the curse off Arendelle; even though everyone is happy to have summer back, the want to have Elsa pay for her crimes. So enjoy and please review!**

**Hans:** Two weeks have passed since the end of the eternal winter, and I still couldn't believe it. When we saw the snow start to melt and the fjord begin to thaw, everyone became excited to have summer back. Even now people are still happy about it, but even with that happiness the people wanted more. They all still blamed the queen for taking their summer, freezing the fjord, and putting Arendelle in a deep freeze; they all wanted the queen to pay for her actions, there have even been rumors that the people are beginning to hire bounty hunters to go after the queen. I originally would've have gone along with the plan so I could have the throne for Arendelle, but after all that has happened, these people already have enough problems as if. So now my number one priority is not taking the city, but trying to keep under control; I knew that the people wouldn't rest until they saw their queen in shackles and this murderous prince in the sights of a crossbow. I knew that I had to take a search party with me to capture Odin and Elsa, but I know that Anna won't allow it unless I get her permission. She didn't want to see her sister in a jail cell neither did I, but for the sake of order in Arendelle it had to be done.

I went to the den to ask for Anna's permission; when I walked in I saw her quietly reading a book, she was trying to relax from all the unrest that has been happening for the past two weeks. This unrest has taken a toll on the both of us, especially Anna since it was mostly about her sister. I went over and sat next to her on the couch that faced the fireplace; she looked up at me and gave me small smile. "Anna, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Sure dear, what it is," she asked.

"I want your permission go to the North Mountain with a search party."

"What for, you're not planning to kill Elsa are you?"

"No, I want to get Odin, Elsa is no longer the main threat," that was a little bit of a lie. They were both a threat, Elsa almost committed genocide, according to the people, and Odin committed mass murder. If they're in an alliance, who knows what the two could do together? I couldn't tell her of want I really intended to do. "Odin is a murder, he deserves to be brought to justice," I said.

"I don't know, what if Odin is holding Elsa captive, if we attack him won't he threaten to kill her?"

"I won't let that happen, I will bring Elsa back down with when we have Odin arrested." She had a concerned look on her face; I was beginning to wonder if she wanted to have her sister back. She nodded in agreement after a few minutes of thought; I kissed her on the cheek and said, "I will take six other men with me and we will bring this criminal to justice." I left her there on the couch and went to the courtyard, which was now open to the public, and made an announcement to the people there.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," I shouted, everyone's looked to me, "Princess Anna has given me permission to take a search party and look for the mass murderer Prince Odin of Hadendelle."

"Why do we want the prince," someone shouted.

"We don't want him, we want the queen," shouted another.

"Who cares if the prince killed four people, that witch nearly committed genocide!'

I knew that the people wouldn't be happy unless I brought Elsa down from the mountains as well, "I will bring down Elsa as well, but it will be your decision, not mine, to decide her fate."

"Shoot her! Purge her from this world!" The crowd became restless, even the guards began to shout along with the crowd. After all of this was over I got four of Arendelle's soldiers and the Duke of Weselton's body guards. We each saddled up on a horse and rode to the North Mountain; the journey took three long, boring hours not even worth telling, mostly it was trying to get our steed up the mountain, thankfully we were able to find a path that lead to the top.

When we were near the top of the mountain, we were blocked by a giant castle completely made out of ice. This must be where she and Odin lived; I got off my horse and reminded the men, "We are here to _arrest _Odin, but no harm is to come to the queen, do you understand?" They all agreed but didn't really sound like they wanted to. I came to the stair case that lead to the castle entrance, next to the stair case was a giant mound of snow, for some odd reason. But the mound turned out to be a snow monster that guarded the entrance. It began to throw giant punches at us, we attacked it with all we had, swords, spears, and crossbows, but it seemed our attacks only made it angrier. It punched two of my men against a rock, who then began to run up the stairs to the entrance leaving us to fight this thing.

**Elsa: **I heard them pound on the door trying to get in, I ran upstairs to my room. I heard them barge in while I was running up. They followed me into my room; both of them had crossbows, both aimed at me. I began to feel afraid, "no, please don't." One shot at me, I put my hands up to guard myself, and I created a small ice wall that barely stopped the arrow from hitting me. They began to move around the room trying to get a better angle on me. "Stay away," I shouted as I shot some ice at them. They wouldn't back down, no matter how much of my power I shot at them. Eventually it became a Mexican standoff, me against them; one aimed his crossbow at me ready to fire, but I pinned him against the wall with a bunch of icy spikes with one pointed towards his throat. The other almost got a shot on me, but I knocked the bow out of his hand before he could take the shot. He started to run but I blocked him off from any way of escaping; I saw that he in front of the door to the side balcony, I made a tall thick sheet of ice that I began to move and pushed him out on the edge of the balcony. Just as I was about to push him off, I heard Hans run in with four others at his side. "Queen Elsa," he shouted, "don't be the monster they fear you are!" I looked back at him and began to put down my powers; just as I began to walk near him, he ran to side and pushed up the arm of the pinned soldier that was about shoot me. The arrow went straight up and broke the cord that was holding up the chandelier. I looked up saw it coming down on me; panicking I began to run but I wasn't fast enough because the last thing I remember was darkness and high pitched noise ringing in my ears.

When I woke up, I found myself in a jail cell, it was no question to where in the world I was, and I was back in Arendelle. I got up and heard a crowd gathering outside my window; I went up to see what was going on but I was yanked back. I looked down and saw that my hands were in a special type of cuff that covered both of my hands; they were attached to chains that were linked to the floor. I leaned my body toward the window and saw that I was right, a great crowd had gathered in the courtyard; I also saw that they had brought out the firing squad wall, but what for? I heard the door open, turned and saw Hans walk through; he had a look on his face like he just regretted something he had just done. "Ah, good you're awake," he said.

"Why did you bring me back, I am no longer a threat to you," I said.

"There was unrest throughout Arendelle, the people wanted their queen back…to answer for what she had done."

"What do you mean, I lifted the curse what more do you people want?"

"I gave them the decision of what we should with you when we returned with you. They have made their decision…they chose," he stopped for a moment trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "execution, you are to be killed by a firing squad in an hour."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they really wanted me dead and I thought I was just being scared. I began to worry that this is how the plan would end, "where's Anna, I want to talk to her."

"Anna has refused to come and see you, after she heard the people's decision she didn't want to see her sister before she was executed. She is still weeping over what has happened."

I couldn't believe that Anna didn't want to see me, I guess it would be for the best; if she was about to die, I don't want to see her death face. I began to cry and moan, Hans left me on the ground in my tears, I wanted to spend my last few moments remembering all the happy moments in my life. Playing with Anna when we were little, meeting Odin for the first time, reuniting with Anna, and having my first dance with Odin. I didn't want to forget both them, I wanted to remember them even after I died.

When the time came for me to be brought out, two guards came in, unshackled me from my prison chains, they put my hands behind my back and put normal handcuffs on my wrists. I was brought out into the court yard by screams of hatred and jeering. I was placed in front of the firing wall with four firing squad members in front of me. The crier came out and yelled, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are here by charged with treason against your own kingdom and for attempting genocide on the citizens of Arendelle. Your punishment is death by firing squad, have you any last words." I was silent for a few minutes and then I shouted, "The time has come!"

Everyone shouted with praise thinking that I meant the time has come for me to die, but I really meant something else. The firing squad leader ordered, "Men, make ready!" The bowman set their crossbows ready to fire, "Take aim!" They all took aim on me, "Fire!" the leader shouted but two seconds before that, a hooded came out of the side of the crowd and cracked a fiery whip around the crossbow of the guard farthest from the squad leader, pulled his bow causing all of them to aim toward their leader and shoot at him and killing the leader. I only knew one person who could do something like that, it was Odin. I gave a devious smile toward the crowd, "let the party begin," I shouted and I broke the handcuffs with ease. I conjured up four icicles and threw them at the firing squad killing every single one of them. Odin blew a whistle that caused 15 of our troops, which he created from his powers, and began to attack all the soldiers in the courtyard, now we had created chaos.

**Odin:** Our plan had worked; I knew that the people would be blinded by hatred to think that Elsa would give up so easily. The battle became an epic fight, 17 of us against hundreds of them; we were almost like the 300 Spartans. The men I created had the same powers as me; they shot fire balls, shot streams of fire, and swung around whips of fire. We were killing them right and left; while I and my men burned them alive, Elsa either froze them in place or impaled them with icicles big or small. Eventually, the entire Arendelle army was on us and we started to become over whelmed; I saw a few of my men get cut down, once a fire soldier got hit critically his bright orange glow, that resembled him as fire, fades and eventually they become a pile of black ash. I struck down men left and right trying to hold them back, until I saw Hans enter the battle with his sword in hand; I knew I had to kill him; he is one of the people that Arendelle looks up to. I came towards him, while forging two fire swords in my hand, and we were then in a dual like no other. We struck at each other trying make even the slightest blow on one another, but I knew that he found my weak spot quicker than I could find his. When he had an opening on me, he punched my shoulder that had the ice chunk in it; I couldn't feel any pain unless pressure was applied and that punch surely did the trick. I grasped my shoulder trying to hold in my scream from the pain, I took a few more swings at Hans but he dodged them all and eventually he punched it again. The pain became worse and worse, I couldn't gather the strength to swing at him again but I had enough to stand. He punched it one more time, which took me down for the count. I was kneeling in front of him; I could sense his sword above me ready to strike, I was too weak to do anything. He drew his sword back and swung it down at me, but the blade never reached me; I looked up and he was frozen in a block of ice, Elsa must have saved me I am forever in her debt. She picked me up off the ground and ordered a retreat, there were only two of my men left from the fight. When we exited the courtyard, I was too weak to fly myself and Elsa back to the castle; thankfully my men could also fly, one carried Elsa while the other carried me. When we reached the castle, we went down to camp that we had building for a while in order to house our army; yeah that's right we got an army, about 5,000 fire and ice soldiers. Anyway, Elsa took me to the medical tent; I was still blurry from the pain I didn't know what Elsa was saying. But I could feel what they were doing; they were applying some magic that could fully heal any wound, which Elsa has been teaching for days. When the treatment was over, I began to fully understand what was going on now; Elsa leaned over me and said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," I replied, "the pain is finally gone. Push it."

"What?"

"Push my right shoulder; I want to see if the wound is fully gone." She put her hands on my shoulder and gave it a hard push. There was no pain from the wound anymore, no matter how much pressure was applied; I began to laugh in relief. "Oh finally, no more early morning shoulder pains."

Elsa giggled a little at my comment, "Well now that your weak spot is gone, you finally fight Hans. Let's go after him tomorrow!"

"Whoa, hold on a second. We just got back from our little guerrilla raid, that plan took days to come up with. They now know that you and I are major threats, we will prove it even more eventually but right now we need our rest." I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, she didn't want to agree but she knew that I was right. Now they know that we are to be feared, and that we are ruthless. They will soon see the full power of this army, we will rise.

**Anna: **I couldn't believe what I just saw; Elsa killing people that does not seem anything like her. I couldn't believe that she and Odin had planned this entire thing, all of it was an act so that they could strike fear into the hearts of Arendelle's citizens. I don't know what made Hans want to bring Elsa back down, he should've known that I didn't want her down here it is too dangerous for her. I was just about to walk down stairs to see the damage, but the captain of the guard had the same idea. "Captain Henrik," I said, "what is the damage?"

"150 men killed and 225 more wounded," replied Henrik.

"Where is Prince Hans, I want to see if he is okay."

"We are thawing him out right now your majesty."

This really confused me, "What do you mean 'thawing him out.'"

"Well," said Henrik, scratching the back of his head, "Elsa kind of…froze him in a block of ice, we trying to set him and 50 more men free. So what do you want us to do about Odin and Elsa, shall we hunt them down?"

"No," I answered, "if those two had soldiers that strong, they might have an entire army at their disposal. Going after them will be a waste of time, they will return but much stronger. Prepare the troops for war captain."

"Yes your majesty." Henrik left the room rushing down the stairs; I knew that I am usually very quirky and childish sometime, but after this attack it is time for me to grow up and take responsibilities. This kingdom is without a leader and now I must be the one who has to show the people that not all hope is lost. It's a good thing that my coronation is in a few weeks; hopefully the people will become stronger now that they will have queen.

**That wraps up Chapter 4 of the Fire King; I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review down at the bottom, fav/fallow this story if you would please. There probably won't be another chapter for a while but I will try to get one in by next Friday and if we get lucky, maybe this Saturday. Also feel free to make suggestions on what should happen next, good bye and dream on!**

**PS: I am planning on doing a Jack Frost x Elsa story and I am not sure if I should do it. Please shout in the reviews "dream on" if you think I should go along doing; I will need about 25-50 votes on this.**


	5. Chap 5: The Massacre

**Hey guys, it is nice to know that y'all are coming back to find out if I updated yet, over 1,000 visits in two weeks that is amazing considering that this is my first doing something like this. Also I want to give a special thanks to Arialene, writer of the romantic/tragedy "Frostbitten" which you guys should totally check out, for helping me make my story even better. And that is what I want to hear from you guys the readers and fans, I want to know what you think I should do to make the story better, this a community thing I am all ears. Don't be that person who thinks I won't take the time to read your opinions; post a review or PM me, I check my profile every day. Also, I am putting out an opening for fan art, let me see how you see Odin and Elsa in this story; to give a brief rundown of what he looks like, Odin is a little bit taller than Elsa, has a small nose, ashy black and gray hair, average size mouth and his suit is what it is in Chap. 3. Lastly, I have a feeling that you people might think that Elsa and Odin are pure evil now; well I didn't want to spoil anything but here it goes, they are not pure evil. I won't say what they are, that is as far as I will go.**

**Any who, I have made sure that this chapter is the best one I have done so far since this is the lead up to the big war. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**Anna: **The attack on Arendelle was the worst terrorist attack we have ever experienced. 150 dead and 225 more severely wounded from major third degree burns and puncture wounds from spikes of ice. When I went down to the grand ballroom, it had been turned into a medical center; soldiers were lying in there screaming and moaning, some even cried for their mothers. I guess that coming close to death brings out the scared child in you. All of Arendelle was plagued by sadness, morning over the loss of their sons, brothers, boyfriends, fiancées, husbands, and fathers. Even though we fought back Odin, Elsa, and their squad of special troops, there was no feast of victory, for our loses were beyond the count of grief. Hans was probably the one who got hit hard the most, he knew and loved many of those men out there who died out there today. I wanted to tell him that none of his actions cause this attack, if he hadn't gone after Elsa and Odin they still would've attacked. But it when I walked into the den, where he was hunched over a fire with a blanket around him since he was frozen in a block of ice, he seemed like he wanted to be left alone; I understood his non-verbal clearly, many people want to be alone after they lose someone they knew and loved. I couldn't believe that Elsa deceived us like that, it was an act the whole time and we were too blind to see that it was. I knew that my sister was a fighter, she would never have given up that easily. I also knew that I had no sister anymore, that person who attacked Arendelle with her powers was not Elsa, it was the Snow Queen.

The next day, I was in the den reading, trying to keep my mind off of what had happened the day before; books have always helped me to escape from real life and take a vacation in a fairytale or a lost civilization or to go on an exciting adventure. Books, along with the paintings in the art gallery, were my friends while I was growing up, while Elsa was still locked up in her room. But my "vacation" came to an abrupt end when Hans entered the room, mumbling to himself about how he was going to make Odin and Elsa pay for what they did. I looked at him and saw his face was as red as blood, I walked over to him trying to calm him down and figure out what he is rambling about. "Hey Hans," I said, "is everything okay, you look like a tick about to pop."

"No I'm not alright," his voice began to escalate, "I am just so pissed that those two had the nerve to come up with such a cruel plan to attack us. It just makes me wanna…wanna-," I went over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips; at least I knew one way to get him to calm down.

"Hans," I said, "You need to calm down and think for a moment, take a deep breath, in," we both breathed in deeply, "and out," and we let out a big exhale, "better?"

"Better," his face turned back into the handsome tan that I know and love.

"Now, tell me what is on your mind that is causing you to get all upset."

"I am just trying to think of ways to make pay Elsa and Odin back for their little visit."

"Why," I would never have thought that Hans would want to get revenge so fast, he was just thawed out yesterday, "I don't see why you should be planning to get revenge even though the attack was just yesterday."

"I am not planning a to take revenge for myself, I am doing this to avenge the men that had died in that attack."

"Look, I know you are still upset about losing your friends but this not the time to be planning to avenger their deaths."

"Why not, it is time that we strike back at them, they have attacked us several times; Elsa froze summer, Odin committed mass murder, and now they just did an act of terrorism! Why not plan for pay back?"

He seemed so determine in trying to get me into going along with his plan, his face was starting to turn red once again. "Well what is your plan for revenge?" I had to find out what he was planning to do, make sure it wasn't going to be too crazy.

He began to grow a big smile along his face, thinking that I was going along with him, "I am planning on taking a battalion with me up to the castle. I will lead the attack and take out Odin and Elsa, they will no longer be a threat to us for much longer."

Okay it did seem like a good plan, but there was no way that he would be able to get a battalion to go along with him. We just saw what those two could do, if he takes more up there it will be a battle not worth fighting. Part of me wanted to let him go and end this, but the other part of me wanted to turn him down and keep him from doing this. If they attack again, we will need as many troops as possible, I can't just give him a battalion at will. But suddenly a light bulb turned on above my head, I was able to find a loop hole in this argument. "Okay," I said, "I will allow you to go along with your plan, but it will be up to you to get the men you need. And I wouldn't hold my breath, many of these people just lost their men, not a lot of families would just give their sons, and husbands after that."

"Okay," he had some disappointment in his face, but he still had some determination left in it, "you don't have to worry, I will try to do everything in my power to try and get those men back home safe and sound."

"Don't make that promise to the people," I warned him, "they were promised that the guards would be safe here since we hardly got any attacks and we broke that promise yesterday." It was true that Arendelle rarely got attacked, even though we are the number one richest port in the Norse nations we are hardly ever invaded; the guards were always out of harm's way. But he still was determined to get what he needed to stop this threat.

He left the den and out into the courtyard where so many people were gathered to remember their lost loved ones. When I went outside and saw the huge amount of people gathered I almost began to cry, I had no idea that so many had lost someone in the attack. I almost wished that I could bring their dead back to life so they wouldn't have to go through this. Hans got into the middle of the courtyard and stood on the ledge of one the fountains. He shouted, "Excuse me, citizens of Arendelle may I have your attention." Suddenly, all the eyes in the courtyard were looking toward him; he must've been really good with public speaking because I didn't see a speck of stage fright in him.

He then continued his announcement saying, "I know that you all are remembering your sons, brothers, husbands, and fathers, but I have an offer for you that will put your loved ones souls to rest. I am asking for anyone to come with me to the North Mountain and end this witch and sorcerer once and for all. We can avenge the deaths of all who was killed by them, we will finally be at peace like we were before any of this ever happened. So what say you, will join me?" There was a moment of silence throughout the area, I could see that Hans was beginning to believe that he was just making a fool of himself, "please," he shouted, "anyone! Anyone at all?" No response, Hans' face was beginning to face down, but then suddenly a voice shouted from the crowd.

"I will," we both looked over and saw that it was Captain Henrik. I would never think that he would be the first to volunteer, "my brother was killed by Odin, I would be more than happy to repay him."

After a few more seconds of silence another volunteer, and another and another, more and more kept on volunteering to go on this mission. And not just Arendelle's soldiers, but ordinary citizens, blacksmiths, bakers, ice salesmen, tailors, and others volunteered to go with him. Eventually, about 500 people were volunteered to avenge their lost brothers.

Training began the next day and for the next two weeks they trained hard and long, sometimes they would train through the night if they had to. Also in those two weeks I was crowned Queen of Arendelle, the coronation was kept at low key since we didn't want to have another party crash.

When the two weeks were up, the 500 were outside in the courtyard armored up with leather and wool armor and face masked helmets. Their weapons were mostly long swords, battle axes, morning stars, maces, and hammers and each one had a oak shield able to block any archer's arrow.

I came out on to the balcony that over looked the courtyard and said to them, "Men of Arendelle, what you are doing is a huge honor. You are here not because you were forced to or were paid to, but you volunteered. You volunteered to avenge your brother's death, you volunteered because you wanted to look Odin and Elsa in the face and tell them who they attacked, and you volunteered for the love of your city, for the love of Arendelle!" With that last saying, the men gave out a cry that shook the snow of any mountain nearby.

Hans then took over, "Alright men, when we reach the ice castle we are to go in and destroy anything in our path, no survivors. Now, move out!" Then men marched out of the courtyard and headed towards the mountains; they were still cheering while they were leaving.

Deep down inside, I had feeling that something bad would happen that I was sending these men to their deaths. I knew that some won't return but at least this madness will end soon.

**Odin: **We are almost ready, Elsa and I have been creating our army for several weeks now; we have created fire troops, like the ones we used in Arendelle two weeks ago, ice archers, that don't really shoot bows and arrows but shoot icicles of any size out their hands, snow monsters, fire beasts, you name it we have it. Soon Arendelle will be ours and then after that an empire will begin to spread from there taking over the entire Norse region. Oh I can't wait, only three more weeks and it will be time; but wait, it looks like I had just received word that a small army from Arendelle is coming this way. Please, they think they can just come up here and face us, they won't last long.

Reason being is that in the event of there ever being a march on the castle, we have set up a trap in the ravine, the only entrance and exit to this place. Soon this pathetic army will be crushed like a bug, quick but lots of blood.

When I received word that this was happening, I headed my way down to the ravine to greet them to our humble abode. When I came to the opening, I saw that they were all looking at the ice "statues" Elsa set up at the top of the ravine, about a hundred were set up there. I saw about 400 to 500 soldiers, more like a few militia units than an army. I saw that Prince Hans was leading the group through it, good I know that this trap will get rid of him soon enough.

He turned back to his men and told them, "remember men, we are not here to take any prisoners. These people are terrorists and we do not arrest terrorists, no survivors!"

"Well, I have got to say that does seem a bit cruel even for you Hans," I said from my end of the ravine. They were all shocked when they saw me, that's the stupidity of Arendelle for you. "Last time I recall you refused to kill anyone, but I guess after my little party raid you changed. Amazing how something so little can change someone's morals."

"Odin," said Hans in a very angered voice, I probably should watch out when angering pretty boys. "What you did wasn't little, you killed 150 men and severely injured 225 more."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn that I killed a lot more. Well next time I will keep count." This began to make the men a little bit angry, it was almost hilarious to see their faces.

"We are here to end you and Elsa, you either have the choice to surrender or face your death."

"I thought you said that there were to be no survivors. I guess you're still that pathetic boy who still can't kill."

"And I guess you are still that monster that knows nothing but killing."

Yeah, I bet you guessed that I started to get mad when he said that, but I learned to accept who I am, "Yep, you are correct sir, I am a monster but I am monster that has you trapped."

Hans scoffed when I said that, "you are only one man, what makes you think that you have us trapped."

Suddenly, I brought up a wall fire from the back that cut off their exit, I gave a devious smile and said, "Oh, I don't think, I know." Then the statues I mentioned earlier began to move and then they shot deadly sharpened, medium sized icicles. This caught them off guard, militia men began to drop right and left. They began to run towards me, but I cut them by creating another fire wall in my part of the ravine. Some almost escaped, but they were caught in the fire and began to burn to death, it almost art in the making. I heard the deathly screams of everyman being hit by an icicle, it was music to my ears and it was too bad that I had to end it soon, but maybe a few more minutes.

After about ten minutes of shouts and screams of pain and death, I brought down the fire walls. When they walls were down, they all ran wewewe all the way back to Arendelle. I looked through the pile of bodies hoping to find Hans body; as I looked through, I saw their faces. Most of them were just kids, young men about 17 or 18 years. One of them seemed to be a mountain man, he had shaggy blond hair and by the looks of his muscles he seemed to be an ice harvester. But unfortunately there was no Hans, how the heck could've he had survived those ten minutes in an ice storm?

Well it doesn't matter now, I will get him when the invasion begins. I went inside the castle where I was greeted warmly by Elsa. She asked me if the trap had worked, I said it did there were hardly anyone left. She was really excited that her idea actually had worked, it seemed like that her reaction was like none of her ideas ever worked, which was a lie since almost all of her ideas did work. My best guess was that she couldn't wait to be free from all of this judgment, that she could finally be free to use her powers anywhere. I couldn't wait either, soon they will fear us and we will rule.

**Hans: **I am such a fool, why didn't suspect this would be a trap? We were all blinded by anger once more, and Odin is using our anger to his advantage. Look at what just happened, I left Arendelle with 500 men, 500 kids if you ask me; they were all too young to die. Now I return to Arendelle with only 50 remaining; there are no words that can describe the tears of Arendelle that day, anyone who lost someone began to weep and morn over the loss of their sons and husbands.

When we walked through the courtyard gates, Anna came rushing to me with so many questions that I had few answers to, "What happen, how far did you get, when did this happen?" and so on and so forth.

I calmed her down trying to tell her everything that happened, "Anna, we were ambushed," I said, "we were walking through the ravine that lead to the ice castle and at the top there were these magnificent ice sculptures-"

"How can you be talking about art at a time like this!" she shouted, she didn't let me finish.

"I am getting to that; at the end of the ravine we met Odin, he began talking to us and mocking us. We were just about to attack until Odin trapped us in the ravine by creating walls of fire at each end; suddenly the ice sculptures began to move and shoot big icicles at us. It was ten minutes of men screaming death and pain; after that the walls were let down and we just ran back here."

Anna put her hand over her mouth in shock; she couldn't believe that 450 men were just killed in a matter of minutes. I started to feel guilty of myself of ever coming up with the idea of revenge, but I was angry and look where that anger got me. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "They are too strong, we don't need to plan another attack on their base until we have fully recovered from this." Her face began to well up with tears and then she hugged and wouldn't let go, "I am just glad that you're okay."

Physically I was okay, I had no idea how I survived that ice storm, but emotionally I was injured beyond repair. Three weeks have passed since the North Mountain Massacre and all of Arendelle was still plagued in sadness, even I was still upset at myself for letting those men die. The courtyard had been turned into a memorial now, every since the massacre people have been bringing paintings of a person who lost his life. Some even brought that person's personal items, some brought candles, and some brought lanterns; I wanted to say something to the people to apologize for their men's deaths but what can I have to say that will make them feel any better.

Despite all the sadness in the kingdom, it has been pretty peaceful; then there was a low rumbling sound that began to grow louder and louder, what the heck is that? I went out front to see what was happening and I saw a large army forming outside Arendelle, 15,000 strong at least. I began to hear panic throughout the city; Captain Evans, the new captain of the army since Henrik was dead, came rushing into my room. "Prince Hans," he said, "I not sure if you noticed but the city is under attack."

"Don't worry captain," I said, "I have noticed."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Get all the women and children down to the bunkers, how many soldiers do we have left?"

"2,500 men, sir."

Damn, that's not enough, "Get every able body man who can wield a weapon and get them down to the outer city ready to fight. I will go with you to spread the word."

"Understood sir, what about the queen?"

"I am pretty sure that she will be okay her in the castle, we will not let them reach the inner city."

"Very good sir, I will spread the word." He ran out the door calling for fifteen other men to help him. I put on my royal armor and meet the captain in the court yard.

He was already standing their waiting for me to come out, "Captain," I said, "did you assign your men where to go?"

"Yes sir," he replied, "able body men are coming to get suited up and the women and children are heading down to the bunkers."

"Good, good, so are we heading?"

"We are heading to front part of the outer city, right around the area of the gates."

"Very well, soldier," I called to a man who was passing by, "go fetch mine and the captain's horses."

"Actually sir," said Evans, "I already got our horses out and they are saddled up and ready to roll."

"Oh well okay then let's move out," we got on our horses and rode out to the outer gate. When we there, we didn't hesitate to begin telling all the women and children to head to bunkers and all able body men to head to the armory.

Not too long after we were done in that area, the watchman of the front gate shouted down, "Prince Hans, you might want to come up and take a look at this!"

The captain and I went up and saw two figures on horseback riding towards the gate. Who else would it than Prince Odin and Princess Elsa, aka the Fire King and the Snow Queen. They were about thirty yards from the gate when Odin shouted, "let the leader of this pathetic city come out and we will discuss the terms of your surrender!"

I had a feeling this would be a trap, but they were quite a bit of distance away from their army so it couldn't hurt to at least what this monster wants.

**Elsa: **It was finally here, the day when we make them pay; but I didn't know why Odin wanted to discuss surrender with them? I thought Odin said that he wanted to have no prisoners, so I leaned over and asked him, "Why do you want to discuss surrender with them?"

"Because," he said, "I want to see how strong their resolve is, how long of a fight they might be able to put up." Made sense, I guess we had to see what kind of a challenge we are up against even though it's not a big one.

After Odin said that, the gates began to open up and out rode Hans and what appeared to be a captain; he must be new since he looked nothing like Henrik. We met them face to face and Odin began to give them our terms, "you have two options; one you can surrender and we will peacefully walk in and take the throne for ourselves and that all Arendellian delegates are leave this place and never return. Two; you can chose to fight, but I wouldn't advise it, after seeing your other man try to fight off ours than you obviously don't stand a chance."

Hans' face began to turn bright red with anger, "You think that after what you did, we will just give up," he said with heavily angered tone.

Odin pondered what he said for a moment and replied, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, you are wrong," said Hans, "we chose to fight, and it is going to take more than a massive army to scare us. Arendelle's will is bigger than you can ever imagine, you can't control these people with fear, they will just fight back." Hans and the captain turn around and headed back into the city, the gates closed making a thunderous boom when they shut.

"So," I said, "Now what do we do?"

"Well it's obvious," said Odin, "we attack and we kill anyone who stands in our way."

"But Hans said that the people's will is bigger than we can imagine, we won't win this place in a land slide."

"No, unless we kill their will to fight."

"What do you mean?" I didn't know exactly how to do so; can you kill someone's will?

"Well its simple really, will comes from a person's strength, strength comes from hope, hope comes from an idle. If we get rid of that idle, we take their hope, their strength and eventually their will."

"So who is Arendelle's idle?"

"Well there two actually, one of which is Hans because he has the courage to fight even when the odds are against him, the other is-"

"Anna," I interrupted him, "Anna is the other idle."

"Yes, she took on being the queen at a young age and the people respect that when they see someone young take on a huge responsibility. They both must be eliminated."

I knew it had to be done, Anna is my sister but that doesn't mean she's in the way of keeping me from achieving victory. I looked at Odin and told him, "I will take care of Anna, you deal with Hans."

"Are you sure you can handle it, she is your sister by the way."

"She was my sister, now she is just someone who opposes us."

"Very well, if you say you can handle it than I will let you have her."

We rode back to the men, Odin stayed in front of the army to give a little speech while I went to the back to be with my archers. Odin's voice has always been so booming that you could hear it for miles. "Men," he said, "Today we show these people who we are, that we are not just some monsters with a thirst for blood, but that we are people who hunger for freedom. They have scorned us, mocked us, casted us out like lepers, but now it is time pay them back for all they did to us. Together we shall rid this land of their mocking voices and begin a new era, an era of freedom and justice, an era of order and peace, an era of fire and ice!" The men gave a shout that shook the stars; this new era will give freedom to all who are like us.

Odin was in front of the army facing towards Arendelle. He drew his sword, raised it above his head, and shouted, "Men, CHARGE!"

**That ends chapter 5, sorry for keeping you at a cliff hanger but I always like stopping the story right where the charge begins, oh I am evil. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I do hope that it was a little bit easier to read than the previous four; if it is than be sure to thank Arialene, author of "Frostbitten," for helping me make this chapter my best one. Please send me some fan art I would like to see how you guys see Odin, give me your opinions on what you think and what I should do, leave a review, fav/follow, and I will see you guys next time. Good bye and dream on!**


	6. Chap 6: The Battle of Arendelle

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I kind of experienced a writer's block over the past few days and I have been taking a little break from Odin. But now I am able to present to you Chapter 6 of The Fire King. Now I have begun to write another story of a Star Wars, Disney, Dreamworks crossover. I hope you guys will get the chance to check out that as well. Also Martin Luther King Jr. day is coming up, I hope you guys will be like me and him and dream!**

**So for now, sit back, relax, and watch the battle commence over Arendelle.**

**(Disclaimer: been putting this off to say it but the only thing I own is Odin, everything else belongs to Disney)**

**Odin: **I drew my fiery sword above my head and shouted, "Men, CHARGE!" I through my sword down with the end pointed at Arendelle. I rode my blazing horse towards the city with the first wave of my troops, we ran with all of anger and strength towards the city. When we were about 350 meters from the gates, we were met by a storm of arrows and ballista projectiles. My men would not turn back now, even though I saw some of my men get cut down they still ran, for glory, freedom, and victory.

When we got to the walls, I ordered my men to form ladders to get the top. They did so and within seconds, about ten to fifteen fire formed siege ladders were formed and they began to climb. We had begun our attack on the walls; during the attack, I shot a flare into the sky that gave Elsa the signal to begin to rain hellfire. within seconds, I saw giants blocks of ice come hurdling towards the city, destroying anything that was in its path. I began to smile thinking that we would win this battle without any problems.

I went over to the gate with 500 of my men; I stood in front of the large wooden door, summoned all of my strength and shot a massive blast of fire at the door causing it to burst open in shards of wood and waves of fire. When the gates were open, my men rushed in cutting down anyone who stood in their way. I kept hearing people shout that we have broken through the gates; well no crap Sherlock, great investigation.

I joined my men in the fight of the lower city; we were unstoppable, no force could match to ours. Just before we were about to claim victory over the lower part of the city, a large battalion of Arendelle's troops came running down led by no other than Hans. Finally, I finally have a chance to wipe him from the face of the earth.

When Hans' men clashed with mine, the fight went on longer than expected. I knew that when Hans' was dead, the men will lose hope and start to run. I walked over to meet him but in stead I met the end of his sword instead. I gave a vile smile (AN: heh, rhyme) and a small chuckle. "You know," I said, "we have to stop meeting like this."

Hans said nothing, I only saw his eyes blaze with fires of anger. He seemed to have his mind-set on one thing, probably to kill me.

"If you only surrender then all of this will stop."

"And let Arendelle fall," said Hans with a deep angered tone, "over my dead body."

I let a sigh, "Well if that's what you want," I brought up my sword and struck it down towards his head, but he blocked it and I held my sword against his, "the that's want you will get." And the fight that I had longed for began.

We dueled each other for about fifteen minutes, each one of my strikes was strong and fierce, but it seems like that my strength was nothing compared to his skill. He had practiced the skill of the sword since he was a young boy. Ever strike I made, he seemed to either quickly blocked or dodged it or made a swift counter attack on me. Eventually, I found myself pinned to ground by the point of his sword; he was ready to finish me, but before he took me out he said, "Time to put out the flame."

He lifted his sword up about to stab me, but moments before he did I shot a fireball into his face, causing him to stumble back. I quickly got and ran to him while punching him in the gut; I cut his knees making him kneel down in pain. I lifted my sword in a stabbing position and stab him in the back; the blade went straight through, he was dead once the hole was made. When I pulled the blade out, his lifeless corpse fell on its back; I stared at the body for several minutes thinking back to our companionship we had before any of this.

"How come you never came out into the world when you were a kid," asked Hans. I began to remember a conversation he had with him before Elsa lost it.

I looked down at my hands, I didn't want to tell Hans the whole truth. "I was kind of different when I was a kid," I said, "I was worried that if i revealed myself to the world, it wouldn't accept me."

"You were scared of being judged?"

I looked back to Hans, who had quizzical look on his face, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I walked with him for a while, we still had some time before the party began.

"Well, you shouldn't be scared of what the world would say. If they can't accept you for who you are, than that is their fault."

_Their fault, their fault_. Hans' words echoed through my head as I came back to reality. He was right, it wasn't my fault that me and Elsa are different, it was their fault for not accepting us and driving us to such heavy actions. And they deserve to pay for what they did, no forgiveness, no pity, no mercy.

After I came back to reality, I saw that we were driving the Arendellians back out of the lower city. I rallied some men around me and we charged for inner wall gates; but before I did, I shot another flare in the sky that signaled for the second wave to start marching in. As we ran towards the inner walls, we were met with a heavier resistance than the outer. We were met with a hail fire of arrows and ballista projectiles, as wells as rivers of boiling water and scorching hot oil, they must be idiots to think that hot stuff will hurt my men; we are made of fire and heat, nothing heat related can stop us. No matter how hard they tried, we pressed on; I looked back hoping to see more men come flooding through the outer gates, thankfully there were. Once a descent amount had arrived, I ordered a full charge towards the gate.

We charged the wall with all our might and within a few minutes we had reached the wall and began to take it. I walked towards the gate with about 400 men, I summoned all of my strength, and blew the door open with a huge wave of fire. People started screaming, "They have broken through the main gates, hold them back so the civilians and the queen may flee." Not going to happen.

I shouted to my men, "Raid the castle and kill everyone in it, but leave the queen alive for the Snow Queen." I shot up three flares to tell Elsa that I am ready for her; now is the time that she gets rid of her past, it will no longer haunt her anymore.

**Elsa****:** I looked down at Arendelle and saw billows of smoke rising over the mountains, I heard the clashing of swords, shields and armor and the screams of people in fear. I started to get chocked up at the sight, a once proud city has now been brought to its knees by it's own ruler, kind of ironic if you think about it. I was already thinking of ideas to change this town into mine and Odin's image; fire and ice doesn't really go together but we'll find a way.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a three flares shot up into the sky, I knew that Odin has successfully raided the castle and is waiting for me. I gathered a small squad of ice soldiers to come with me, you can never be too careful, and we rode towards the burning city.

When we walked in, I saw the corpses of many of Arendelle's troops and only a few of Odin's. He wasn't kidding that only a few Arendellians could match to his men. As walked further, I saw Hans' corpse laying there with a gaping whole in his body; one idle down, one to go. We walked further through the destruction of the city as we came upon the castle. It was burning like the devil himself came for a visit, I smiled thinking that this is what the castle was meant for the most.

We walked into courtyard where Odin greeted us, "Ah you finally made it," he said.

"Where is she Odin," I asked, I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"She is in the grand ballroom waiting to get a piece of ice stabbed in her. Now are you sure you want to do this?"

I gave a small smile at him that basically said 'I'm fine,' "Yes, I want to get rid of this ghost that haunts me."

"Okay then, right this way," he lead me towards the entrance of the grand ballroom. So many memories came flooding in when I walked down the hall, me and Anna playing with my magic when we were little, coming down for Christmas morning to see if Santa came, and also running away from Arendelle when I lost control. But no matter, I am never going back, the past is in the past.

We stepped in front of the door of the ballroom, Odin nodded his head that gave the signal to his men to open the door. When the doors burst open, we were met with little resistance, only a few guards protected Anna and they weren't really good ones at that. As Odin and his men killed the guards, I walked towards Anna while forming an ice sword in my hand.

Anna looked at me with fright, "Elsa what are doing, what happened to you?"

I ignored her, I only just came closer and closer to her. She tried to walk back from me, but she fell over one of the steps that lead to the throne. She laid there helpless with her arm up to defend herself and tears swelling up inside. "Elsa," she whimpered, "What has happened to you?"

I began to raise my sword up ready to strike her, but then I started to have a flashback of when we were kids; it was when Anna first found out about my powers.

We were running through the garden during one crisp fall evening, we were playing hide and seek. I was it; when I was through counting, I started running all over the entire garden trying to find Anna, she had always been so good at hide and seek and I never knew why. I kept looking for about twenty minutes until I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a small figure running towards base. I looked around and saw Anna standing like deer in the light, "ah-ha," I shouted. I started chasing Anna around while she gave little screams of enjoyment; I knew that if i tagged her I would win, but I forgot at that time that whatever I touched I froze. My hand was centimeters away from her; when I touched her, she let out another scream but one of pain. I looked at her and saw that her elbow was frosted over, I began to panic at what I just did, I just hurt my little sister.

Anna tried to get closer to me, "Elsa how did you-,"

"Anna stay back," I said in a terrified voice, " just get away from me for now."

"But Elsa-"

"Just go away," I shouted with tears swelling in my eyes. Anna left with a confused and worried look on her face, I just sat in the garden murmuring to myself, "just go away."

I came back to reality, seeing Anna on the floor about to be killed by me. Her face kept reminding me of the little girl I hurt so long ago, I became unable to do it.

Odin from behind me shouted, "What are you waiting for, finish her!" I brought my sword up ready to strike but I just fell to the ground in tears.

I heard Anna coming closer to me but I rejected like I had before, "just go away Anna and never come back!" Anna was shocked to hear what I said, she ran out the ballroom crying, thinking that she just lost a sister for good.

Odin came near me, "what are you doing, she is still alive the people will still look to her!"

"I just can't do it, she's my sister and she always will be."

"Well, what are you going to do about her?"

I looked up at him, he was very angry about what just happened, but I told him, "I am going to let her live, if she comes back I will deal with her."

"No you are not," his words confused me, "it seems that you are not ready to take hold of this task, so if she comes _I_ will deal with her."

He was right, I wasn't ready to take on Anna and I never will be. She maybe the enemy but she it still my sister.

**Anna:** I couldn't believe that Elsa spared me like that, I didn't think that there was still some good left in her. She may not show it, but I think that deep down inside she still loves me as her sister. I ran my way through the halls toward the back lake where a boat was waiting for me. Captain Evans, who escorting civilians into the boats, some how managed to be the few that survived the attack. Arendelle was now a burning city, I never would thought that in a million years the enemy would be its own ruler. The captained motioned for me to get in boat which I did without hesitation, "Alright men, cast off!"

I realized something just as he said that, Hans wasn't anywhere in sight, "Wait, where is Prince Hans," I asked the captain.

He looked at me with great sorrow and said, "Your majesty, I am afraid that Prince Hans was... killed in battle."

I was shocked, angry, and sad to hear this news; he can't be, he just can't be dead. "No, you're lying," I said with tears swelling in my eyes.

"I am, saddly, telling you the whole truth your majesty. I saw Odin stab him straight in back, he gave up his life to make sure that we escaped."

I fell on my knees weeping for the loss of my closest and most dearest friend, he must of loved me enough to even give up his own life. I guess love is more than an open door. I gathered myself together and looked back up at Evans, "So where do we go now," I asked.

"We need to go to Hadendelle, thats the closest city from here. We can go there, resupply, and get some rest from all of this.

"Very well, lets get a move on then." We casted of the border of the castle near the lake. I looked back at Arendelle seeing the once proud city burning to the ground, but what was on my mind the most was Elsa. She had the opportunity to kill me and break our people's spirits, but she didn't; she just let me go. Why did she do that, is there still a little bit of the sister I knew and loved still in her? Maybe she is just lost and need someone to lead her out of the cave and show her the light (**AN: plato reference**). I don't know what to do, but right now I am tired and sad and I need some rest desperately.

**Odin: **The battle was won, the people have fled and the city is ours. The only problem is that Anna is still alive; Hans, their battle leader, is dead but the young queen survived, because of Elsa. She grew weak when she came close to killing her, if I was her I would have finished the job. I was furious at her when she didn't do the job, but maybe I was a little tough on her. Anna was Elsa's sister; I never knew what it was like to have a sibling, but I did know what it was like to have a best friend.

I had a cousin once when I was little, his name was Ethan, we used do just about anything together. We would play, run, jump, mess with the staff, all sorts of childish things. We were almost like Anna and Elsa when they were kids, inserpable; but our friendship wasn't long lasting. The day that I lost control of my powers and ran away, Ethan tried to convince me to go back and fix things with my father. I didn't listen to him at all; he tried again and again until eventually I lost control of myself again. I struck him in the face with my fire and left a scar on his right eye. He became so scared of me that he just ran away from me and I haven't seen him since then.

After that I was alone and scared, thinking that I am only one who feels what I feel. Until I met Elsa, ever since we met I have never felt so complete. I can't live without her and she can't live without me, we're a perfect Yin and Yang (**AN: Yin and Yang is a Chinese concept representing the balance of life. For example, man and woman, light and dark, or Fire and Ice. Yin can't live without Yang nor can Yang could live without Yin**).

I felt bad for yelling at her earlier, I now understood what she went through; I don't think I would be able to kill Ethan, he is still my best friend to me even if he doesn't think so. I walked around the castle trying to look for her, I found her in a room that was devasted by fire. I recognized the room, it was her old room, the one where we met. I started to get chocked up a little by the sight; it was sad to see a memorable place become nothing but a pile of ash now.

Elsa was standing out on the balacony that looked over the gardens; surprisingly they survived. I went over to hear and heard her singing one of her favorite songs; I was able to hear a the first part.

_The snow glows white over the mountain tonight._

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like i'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care _

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Her singing voice was like that of an angle, "That was beautiful," I said.

She jumped a little at my voice, "Odin," she said trying to catch her breath, "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, I just wanted to apologize for my anger. I now realize what made you spared Anna's life, I wouldn't be able to do it either."

Her face basically said 'yeah right,' "Odin I have seen what you do, please don't act like-"

"No," I interrupted, "I am telling you the truth. I had a cousin when I was younger and we were like you and Anna when you guys were kids; insperable, best friends. If I was forced to kill him, I wouldn't be able to do it, so I know what it's like."

She gave me a small smile and then turned back to look over at the gardens. I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist, she just grabbed them in comfort. "Can you believe what we're seeing?"

I was confused when she said this, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you believe that all of this actually happened?"

I leaned my head on her shoulder, "Hey everything is okay, we don't have to live in fear anymore. We are now free to-"

"Let it go," she interrupted.

"Yes, they can say all they want about us, but it won't bother us."

She turned head up towards mine, she had the biggest smile on her face ever since she first found out that I had powers. "I'm so glad that I have Odin," she said.

That saying gave me a warm feeling inside, not because of my fire but because I knew that we would never leave each other. "Me to love, me to." We pressed our lips together and that warm feeling became a hot sensation. We then took our romance into a more... private area *wink, wink*.

At night, we both had so much fun together, *wink, wink*, that we ended up passing out on Elsa's bed in her room. But that night was one of the worst nights of my life; when I fell asleep, images ran through my head. Images of people's faces that seemed familar; then it dawned on me, those were the faces of people who have died at my hand. I knew they were because I the face of my father, Captain Henrik, the mountain man from the massacre, and, eventually, Prince Hans himself. They kept on shouting and screaming things at me, like "monster" or "demon" or "the devil himself." I shot straight up in bed in a cold sweat, my heart was racing like crazy, and I couldn't catch my breath. I looked over and saw Elsa sleeping peacfully beside me, I guess I didn't wake her thankfully. I put my head in my palms trying to get hold of my self, but I just laid back in bed saying to myself, "it was just a dream, just a dream." But really I knew it wasn't; down inside I started to think if what I am doing is the right thing. The rest of the night didn't go any better, I just laid in bed wide awake. What if I was doing was the wrong thing, what if I am really a monster?

**He is starting to come out of his cave, I think they might both be beginning to come out of the cave.**

**Leave a review if you liked this chapter, fav/follow and be sure to make some suggestions. I really love that you guys are coming back to see if I updated yet, over 2,000 views and over 500 vistors, this is amazing.**

**Happy MLK day and dream on!**


	7. Chap 7: Elsa's Redemption

**Hey guys, I still can't believe how devoted y'all are to this story; I mean I don't know if I ever told you guys this, but I never expected to have this many views on one of my stories, especially since this is my first time. Over 3,000 views in a less than a month, that is just awesome; I really appreciate the time you guys are sacrificing to just read my story, it means so much to me. **

**Now I want to take a few minutes to answer some questions that you guys are probably thinking about Odin and Elsa. First question is probably the one you guys had on your mind the most is that are Odin and Elsa the antagonists in this story? Yes and No, they both are following their own decisions that aren't really good ones, but that's not them making their decisions. Their real selves are chained up deep inside their conscience and are having a real difficult time trying to get free. Second is about the characterization, I heard from earlier that I totally took away the main characters personalities, like Anna and Hans. That's what I was aiming for, something completely different from the other Frozen fan fics; Anna was perky and childish, but after all that has happened she grows up and becomes mature and serious. Hans was charming and deceivingly evil, but, again, after all that has happened he decides that this kingdom is in need of some serious help; so he becomes caring, selfless, and sacrificial.**

**So anyway, here's the seventh chapter of the Fire King. (Disclaimer: I only own Odin, the rest belongs to Disney! Also there are a few ANs in this chapter.)**

**Odin: **Months passed by ever since the victory in Arendelle; in that time, our empire expanded. Hadendelle, Oslo, Trondheim, Skien, and Sarpsborg fell to our might without even single casualty (**AN: Those cities, besides Hadendelle, are actual cities of Norway that were founded from 997-1016 AD, the story takes place about 300 to 400 years after they were founded; so shout out to Norway land of my ancestors**). It didn't take long for the name of the Fire King and the Snow Queen to spread, people learned to fear us and show us respect for who we are. I almost seemed too good to true, almost. I would have never thought that the day would come when people like me and Elsa would be respected for who we are. It also wasn't long until hundreds of other people with powers like us; some could control water, earth, air, metal, blood, or even other people. I was awed at the fact that there were more of us than I could possibly imagine.

But even with all this fame and glory, the nightmares still came. Every night there were new faces of people that I killed, faces that would scream at me, jeer, grind their teeth, and sometimes almost attack me. I could never get a good night's rest anymore; every time I close my eyes to rest they come and every time I wake up in a cold sweat.

Elsa was getting worried for me; anytime I would accidently wake her with one of my screams of terror, she would try to calm me down. Every day when she wakes up, she would either find hunched over the side of the bed or standing outside on the balcony. She tries everything she can to help with nightmares, but it's not enough.

One night was one of the worst ones; I found myself running in complete darkness, nowhere to go, nothing to see, nothing but the sound of voices shouting, screaming, and jeering at me. I never thought that I would ever escape from the voices. Until a light begins to show and I see a figure standing the center of the light, it was Elsa. I gave a sigh of relief, finally someone who won't insult me for who I am. I began running towards her expecting to hear her soft voice to reassure me that I don't have to be afraid anymore. When I got close to her, she seemed afraid of me; why was she afraid especially of me, doesn't she know that I won't hurt her. I ask her what's troubling her, "Elsa what's wrong, why do you look so afraid?"

She began backing away from me as I got closer, "Just don't come near me," she said, her voice was beginning to rise.

"Elsa calm down, it's me okay. I won't hurt you."

She didn't seem to believe me, "Please stay away just STAY AWAY!"

Suddenly a giant spike ice came forming quickly out of the ground stabs me straight in the chest. I wake up in another cold sweat and trying to catch my breath, I couldn't believe what I just saw. Are my actions driving everyone away from me, including Elsa? I wouldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. I looked over to see her still asleep; I shouldn't wake her and tell her what happened. I got out of bed, put on my robe, and walked down to the library. We decided to live in the Arendelle castle since Elsa felt like that was the only place she could call home at the moment. So we had the place fixed up in our image; there were art works of fire and ice all over the halls and it was beautiful. But the memories of what I just saw keep my mind off the beauty of the halls; that image is the only thing that is on my mind.

I walk into the library and head over the giant fireplace that was in there. I throw one of my eternal balls of fire into the pit and just sat on the couch, staring into the roaring fire. I then begin to think about what I saw, _what am I doing? Am I dreaming all of my results for my actions, _I thought. Will I end up being destroyed by my own desires? And what about Elsa, will she come to not trust me anymore, or does she already distrust?

A few more moments of silence passed before I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn around to see who it was; I just wanted to stare into the fire. Then a voice spoke up, it was Elsa's voice "Is everything okay," she asked.

I knew I couldn't lie to her or else she will just pry the truth from me, "No," I said, "I don't think so."

"Did you get another dream?"

"Yes," I looked down at my hands when I said it.

"Bad?"

I got up from the couch and walked towards the fire, "Terrible."

"What was it about this time?"

Again I can't lie; I gave a deep sigh and looked away from the fire and towards her, "In my dream, you became extremely afraid…of me."

She had a confused look on her face; I expected to see that from her. "What do you mean I was afraid of you, how come?"

"I don't know why but whenever I came close to you, you would just back away. Eventually you became so afraid that you formed an ice spike from the ground that pierced my chest and killed me. That's when I woke up and that image has been in my head ever since."

She seemed shocked when she heard this; I saw tears begin to swell up in her eyes, "Odin, I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know, neither would I to you," I walked over and I put my arms around her. We just stood in the library for a couple of minutes in each other's arms.

Even after her statement, the image still haunted me for days on in. I even started to fear that sometime in the near future she will become afraid of me once again and try to get rid of me. Will she though, can I trust her word that she will never kill me? I don't know, but right now I have to trust her, she is all that I have.

**Anna: **They past few months have been rough for my people. It feels like that almost every day we have to move to a new city for protection because every time we reach a new city, Odin's army would show up about two weeks later and kick us out. But thankfully there hasn't been much activity from the fire demons and now we can relax. We have decided to take shelter in Bergen, a smaller trading port than what Arendelle was but still pretty prosperous (**AN: Bergen is also a real life city in Norway, but I am not sure if it is or was a trading port. I am just making up but I could be right**). I've always enjoyed seeing Bergen when I was young girl; they are surrounded by a mountain range just like Arendelle but smaller. Most of their cottages are very colorful; most of them have the colors of autumn and it is just beautiful (**AN: shout out to the Norwegians for being a beautiful country**). I also have some friends in Bergen, well one friend; his name is Ethan, he is a pretty quiet guy, not very sociable around strangers. We first met when I was 13 and he was 15; I was on a business trip with my father and I was having the time of my life by soaking in all the beauty of the city.

When I was able to take the day off from constantly having to go to boring business meetings, I decided to head down Kløverhuset to do some shopping (**AN: Kløverhuset is a pretty big shopping area in Bergen**). About an hour and a half way through my shopping spree, I stopped for some lunch at a small inn. When I walked in I was immediately met by a pouring of water; I was completely soaked. I looked over to see who spilled on me and it was a boy about a few years older than me; he had shaggy, dirty blond hair, wore what looked to be normal attire but had a unique design to it and he also had a scar on his face that looked like he burned pretty bad. He apologized for the spill, introduced himself, and said that his name was Ethan. I told him who I was and from that moment on we became really good friends.

When we arrived at Bergen the place looked the same as it did five years ago. We were met personally by Ethan who was now king of Bergen and was now even more handsome than when we first met. "Anna," he shouted, his voice was booming but gentle, however this time he had some worry in his voice. He came up to me with a huge look of concern on his face, "I heard about what happened in Arendelle and I began to worry like crazy."

"I'm okay and so are most of Arendelle's citizens, but we lost several brave men trying to protect us," I said.

"Who on this entire planet would want to invade Arendelle?"

"Elsa, that's who."

He gave me a quizzical look that said 'are you serious,' "Anna this is not the time for joking around."

"I am being serious, Elsa and Prince Odin of Hadendelle attacked us and drove us out."

His face turned from a quizzical look to a shocked look, he couldn't believe that the queen of Arendelle would attack her own city, "Are you certain of this?"

"I saw her, Odin and a few of their men come barging into the castle; she even tried to kill me, her own sister!"

"Good Lord, come let's get you and your people inside immediately."

He directed us inside the castle which was a lot bigger than the one in Arendelle so that meant more room for us. But even with that extra room, most of the refugees had to stay in the lower parts of the city. I tried to convince Ethan to let me stay down there with them but he refused to let do so.

After just about everyone settled in, Ethan directed me to my room. It was a rather small room but it was still pretty cozy in there. When I laid down all of my stuff I sat down on the bed trying to think of how I am going to convince Elsa that what she is doing is wrong and that she needs to come back.

Ethan stayed in the room for a little bit longer but I didn't even notice that he was there until he spoke up, "So what are we going to do about the situation?"

His words got me out of my thinking and back to reality, "Huh?"

"What are going to do about Elsa and Odin?"

"I don't know what to do at the moment."

"Well we need to think of something and soon because we have been tracking the cities they attack and they appear to be heading up the country; which means that we are next. Now all we're doing is waiting for Bob Parker to call us up to accept our fate." (**Yes I know that Bob Parker wasn't around at this time but hey, it's still funny.**)

"Do we at least know what they are up to yet?"

"We have eyes in Arendelle right now, but not too many; security there is really tight and we have only been able to get two or three guys in there. One of them is an Arendellian himself; in fact he's supposed to be coming back right about..." suddenly the doors to my room flung open and in walked a big guy with unmanly blonde hair, a huge muscular build, and he wore mountain man type clothing that was covered in snow, "now," finished Ethan.

The walk up to us kneeling on one knee, "Queen Anna, I didn't expect you be here," he said.

"There's no need to be alarmed, what is your name," I asked.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, your majesty."

"Anyway," interrupted Ethan, "what news is there from Arendelle Kristoff?"

Kristoff got up off the ground and look straight into Ethan's eyes, "Nothing much sir, but there I keep hearing rumors that the Queen has gone missing."

This started to get me worried, why would Elsa suddenly have gone missing? "What do you mean she's gone missing," I asked.

"She's just gone; no one has seen her for days. I know because I follow her daily routine and one day I couldn't find her at all."

"Well," Ethan cutting in, "we know that one threat has vanished, now all that's left to do is to get rid of Odin and this war can come to an end."

"Don't ever say that again," I scolded Ethan, I couldn't believe that he say that. Elsa might be a threat but she is still my sister and I don't want anyone to give her negative titles.

Ethan put his hands up in defense, "Anna calm down, I was just saying."

"Just go, both of you." Both Ethan and Kristoff left the room with worried looks on their face.

I laid back on my bed thinking about where Elsa may be at this time. If what Kristoff was saying is true, than she could be anywhere at this time. I was resting on the bed with my eyes closed but I couldn't go to sleep, not with the fact that my sister is missing or possibly dead.

I laid there for about fifteen minutes until I heard a soft tapping on my window. At first I thought it was just a tree until the tapping started to become a pattern. I started to wonder what the heck was really causing that taping; after a few minutes, I started to get really annoyed at it that I got up and turned to see who was making all the noise.

What I saw shocked me more than when Elsa revealed her powers; it was Elsa herself at the window. I rushed over to the window to see if it was really her and it was; her face was tear stained but why? I opened the window to let her and asked her, "Elsa, what are you doing here, how did you get here?" My room was on the ground level so I didn't need to know how she got to the window.

She gave me a hug and started to slowly cry on my shoulder, "Anna, I am sorry, so, so sorry," she said through her tears. Elsa was back, I knew she was this wasn't any trick of hers; these tears are real and I know my sister is terrible at faking sadness.

"Elsa I forgive you for everything; now tell me what happen." I guided her over to my bed and she began to pour out why she was here.

"Ever since the end of the Battle of Arendelle, Odin hasn't been himself," she began, "He's been so obsessed in trying to control Norway that it seems like 'our' ambition turned into 'his' ambition. He's also been getting these nightmares that are always scaring half to death; one night, his nightmares got even worse that his unconscious body started to come after me and start to strangle me," she lifted up her head to show bruise on her neck that appear to be from Odin choking her, "Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I realized that the man I loved is gone. So I ran away and left him."

Her story shocked me; I knew that Odin and Elsa were close, I mean really close, but to hear that he has changed and almost tried to kill Elsa shocked me the most. I leaned in to give her a hug as she started to cry again, "Hey its okay, everything is going to be okay. I'm just glad that you're back Elsa, but does Odin know that you're gone."

She pulled back and looked me in the face, "I don't know yet. I left a note for him in our room but I don't know how long it will take him to realize that I left him."

"Well, when he does find out we need to keep you protected. But I think that right now we need to heal your relationship with the people."

Her face turned pale when I said that, "Anna, if they even see me face they will tear me to pieces. I can't go out there."

I know that the Arendellians hated her and I also knew that she needs to heal her relations. If we don't than I'll be stuck as queen and, frankly, I don't like it; I can't be who I am, too many people expect you to be sophisticated and hard work and deadlines. But I am snowballs and fun times, (**AN: Rise of the Guardians reference, I do not own.**) I am not meant to be a queen. "Elsa you need to heal your relations, I can't handle being the queen it's too much work and I don't have the proper training; you do though, you were a better queen than I ever will be."

She gave out a small chuckle, "Anna I was only queen for a few hours until I went into exile."

That's true, she wasn't queen for long, "But I can't handle a half-hour being queen, the business meeting are really boring."

This time she gave out more of a laugh, "Okay, I guess I will go along with whatever plan you have for me and the people, but can we wait a few days before we do I just got here and trying to sneak into a town that's on high alert is exhausting."

I agreed to let her rest for three days, when they are up then we will announce her return. I am really happy that she's back; she has defeated the snow queen.

**Elsa:** The three went by extremely fast for me, but I can imagine that they were slow for Anna. While we waited for time to run out, she had me stay in her room under her bed. That was really uncomfortable; I wonder if this is how Odin felt whenever he had to hide under my bed when we were little.

When the day finally came, Anna requested that all the Arendellians to meet in the Bergen Forum. When it seemed like all the Arendellians arrived, Anna stepped out onto the castle balcony that looked over Forum. She went up with confidence but also look like she was about to pop from excitement. I wait inside until Anna announces for me to come out.

I could hear her speech from inside perfectly, "People of Arendelle," she says, "What I am about to announce is going to anger you greatly but I want you to roll with me here for I am going to tell you anyway," 'roll with me,' I really need to teach Anna how to make formal announcements, "As you know I have been your queen for several months now and while appreciate that you allowed me to rule, I am not yet ready to take on the responsibility for life. So I am going to resign from the throne and give it back to its rightful heir," that's my queue.

When I walk into doorway, she steps aside to reveal me to the people. When I walk out, I hear gasps of fear, screams of terror, and shouts of hatred. "We don't her as our queen," someone shouted. "Who in the world would a witch as their ruler," shouted another.

I let out a deep sigh and say, "People of Arendelle, I understand how angry you must be at me but I have been incredibly foolish in following Odin and attacking my own city. I want you to know that there is no apology deep enough for what I have done; but I beg of you, please give me a second chance and I swear I will turn from ways."

Moments of silence passed by; I should've known that they would never accept me again, not after what I did. But then all of a sudden I hear a voice shout from directly below, "Your majesty," I look down to see a man dressed in military clothes, "My name Captain Evans, you killed my brother in battle of Arendelle, but a strong society is built on trust and forgiveness; so I forgive you for what you have done and I, myself, am willing to give a second chance." I was shocked to hear to hear just one person give me a second chance; but he wasn't the only one, one by one people started agreeing to do the same. Eventually everyone in the Forum had agreed to trust me once again.

I thanked them for trusting me and promised them that I will never break that trust. Just as I was about to leave someone shouted, "Long live Queen Elsa!" Then the people started cheering for that cry; I started to get pretty choked up at the sight of it.

When Anna and I walked back into the castle I gave her a hug thanking her for all of her help. Now my relationship with the people is complete and I finally have my family back, my real family

**Odin:** She has been gone for several days now; I am starting to worry on where she might have run off to. All I knew up until this day was that she was going to the lower town for a walk; we have been getting reports of people from the outside making small attacks on the city, but never any kidnappings. I guess that they have finally decided to go ahead and capture her; no, I always have troops on the walls, there is no way they could've made it in without being seen.

I decided to look through our bedroom one last time to see if I could find anything that she might of left. When I walk in, I instantly start searching for something that could help me. After about fifteen minutes of searching I was about to give up, until I look under the bed and see a piece of paper that had some writing on it.

I picked up the piece of paper and see that the writing is in Elsa's hand. I begin to read it:

_Dear Odin;_

_I am sorry but it seems that you have turned our ambition into your obsession; you don't seem to care about being accepted but more about being feared. Plus your nightmares have gotten way out of hand that it is making me fear for my safety. So I have decided to leave and join my sister where ever she might be. Again I am sorry but you need to start thinking about what you are doing._

_Love, Elsa_

I notice that the paper has drops dried tears, she must have been crying when she wrote this note. I grip the paper in my fist causing the paper to crumple; I start to feel a fire of anger grow in me, how could she just abandon me like that? I thought that we would do this forever, how could I…wait a minute. This isn't my fault, it's hers; she betrayed me, she lied to me, she said that she would never go behind my back. Well now she is going to pay for what she has done.

Just before I was about to walk out, one of my elemental scouts walk in and tells me that Elsa is in Bergen and has reunited with her people. Well, now it is time to deliver the full might of _my_ army now. I order for the troops to get ready, we are to march towards Bergen and bring an end to this traitor.

**Okay guys I have a big announcement to make; Odin is going to appear in another story. I'm not planning on making a sequel any time soon, but Odin will be appearing in Two Brothers by ImBRIAN; me and him have been talking about creating a story together for some time and we have decided to combine our characters into his story. If you don't know anything about his story, I urge to go and read it otherwise you will be totally lost. Now we don't plan on releasing the Chapters anytime soon because he wants me to be done with my story so that way he doesn't spoil anything.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave review tell me what you think, fav/follow it, and tell me how excited you will be to see Odin in another story. You will probably be seeing another chapter real soon because I finished the plan for this and the plan for chapter 8 in one night; so again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter we are nearing the end, so see you next time and dream on!**


	8. Chap 8: Battle of Bergen part 1

**Guys I am sorry to report that The Fire King is coming to a close, but I am still not done. And just because the story is done, doesn't mean that Odin is done. Like I said in the previous chapter, Odin is going to be in Two Brothers by ImBRIAN. Now I know that you guys are probably having mixed feeling for Odin, you are probably angry, confused, maybe a little pumped up by his actions, and probably sad about his actions. Now I got a review from a guest requesting that I make the characters talk a little less modern; well I am not really sure how a person talked back then, my knowledge on the tongues of people back is terrible. Also I don't think that there wasn't any medieval style talking used in the movie so yeah, it will be mostly modern language.**

**Oh, I need your guy's opinion on a necklace. In this chapter we see a necklace that Odin got from Elsa the day when Arendelle fell. I'm not sure if I going to describe it well but I want to know, I need to know, what you guys think that the necklace should look like. If you like it the way it is, great, if not please tell me what it should look like.**

**So here is chapter eight, enjoy and Happy Super Bowl Sunday!**

**Odin:** The march to Bergen was an exhausting one; I completely forgot that entire city is surrounded by a mountain range. Even though they weren't as steep as the ones around Arendelle, the ground on the mountains was looser than Arendelle's. There were even caves that were just a hole in the ground. Some of my men didn't notice the caves since most of the holes were covered in a thin layer of earth. Also we were planning on making this a sneak attack so I didn't bring my horse with me; the ground, as we got closer to the top, became very rocky and sharp that my shoes began to ware from it and small rocks began to seep into my shoes. The walk was a painful and exhausting one; but at least we didn't have to worry about being seen since the mountains were covered from top to bottom by different types of trees to fit the different types of soil on the mountains.

When we reached the base of the mountain on the side that faced the city, we stopped just before we reached the area where the Bergen fjord and land met. The city rested on a small peninsula with a big wall that surrounded almost the entire mass of land. We made camp on just near a bay where the fjord ended. We made sure not to make any big fire just so that we don't get spotted by watchmen. I ordered my men to stay here while I go and scout out the area. But my real intention was to find Elsa and tell her that she made a big mistake.

When I snuck into the city, I walk around through the alleys trying to find Elsa. But finding her was like trying to find a needle in a haystack; Bergen is a big city and too many people bustling around especially since there's a war going on. After about an hour's search I finally found her in the city's central plaza; she was playing with the children with her powers by making swirling designs of snow and ice above their heads. She cast a small snowfall and the kids would try to see how many snowflakes they could catch before they melted away. I waited until the kids were gone to attract Elsa over here.

When the kids finally ran off to their mothers and fathers, I knew it was time to confront Elsa. I made a small noise in the ally I was in; like a small but hearable taping on a garbage bin. She began to turn her head trying to pin point the sound, I continued to make the noise until her eyes met the ally that I was in. I crept back into the dark alley as Elsa began walking towards it. I lead all the way through to the dead end, she began looking around again but this time her turns were more feared and worried. "It's nice to see that the people got along with a monster," I said in a dark and mysterious tone. She turned around to sound of my voice; her face was terrified and shocked. I gave off a faint orange glow that was able to give the place a little bit of light. "But I'm sure that you know it is just an illusion."

"Odin, I-I…what are y-you," she stumbled over her words.

"Save it," I said, "I have no desire to hear the voice of a traitor."

"Odin, you have to understand why I left; I left because…"

"Because you were weak; I knew that you wouldn't be able to handle our objective, but I trusted you to find a way to get through it. Well I guess I was wrong to trust you."

"I left because I was scared of what you have become; you turned our ambition into your obsession. You kill for fun but you say that it's necessary; you even killed the man that I was once known, you killed Odin."

"Yeah you're right, I killed Odin because he was weak; the Fire King is stronger than he ever was. I am no longer Odin Fortept Sjel, I am the Fire King."

"Listen to yourself, do you not hear what you have become. You turned into the very thing that the people feared you to be, a monster."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER," my soft orange glow turned into an angry dark red. Fire was erupting from all over my body, I was completely on fire from my head to my toes. Elsa backed away in fear of seeing me in my fury.

"Just look at yourself, you are no longer a person. You are ruining the lives of thousands of people, killing men, women, and even children, and you're doing all of this so that you can get your revenge? Come back Odin, I want you back!" Her face began to swell in tears of seeing me in my state of rage.

I looked down at the ground and let out a big sigh, my fire had died down and my orange glow returned. I let out a big sigh and said, "I guess your right Elsa, I'm no longer a human. I am much more than that and I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get rid of you, you did betray me and we both know what happens to traitors.

My hands began to glow with ball of fire in them as I came towards her ready to strike. She held up her hands in a defensive matter, "Odin please don't; please stay way, just stay away!" With that cry she conjured up an icy spike from the ground and penetrated my chest. (**AN: hmm, this scene sounds familiar**)

But what she thought was me was actually an illusion of me. I have been able to use my powers to make copies of myself and control them from a great distance. The image dispersed into several specks of glowing ash as the spike hit it. Her face was the most confused it has ever been; I jumped down from a ledge which I was perched over to control the show. As I snuck behind her I club her in her temple knocking her down to the ground and making her somewhat unconscious; but conscious enough to hear and understand me. I knelt down beside her head and whispered in her ear, "I do hope that one day you will understand the pain I suffered that made me into what I have become. Tell the people to batten down the hatches for a storm is brewing and coming your way." After that, I left the city and headed back to the camp.

**Ten minutes after Elsa is knocked out**

**Anna: **"So what did you do before you became a spy," I asked Kristoff. I and Kristoff have been walking through the city together. We were getting to know each other a little bit since we had just met. I've been good at making relations with someone; if you just say hello to me I will start a conversation that will never end, according to my sister that is.

"I used to be an ice harvester before any of this ever began," replied Kristoff, "I rarely ever went into Arendelle and…"

"Wait," I interrupted, "You use to live in Arendelle?"

"Well yes and no, I usually went into Arendelle whenever I had a delivery to make, but I usually stayed at a small trading post out near the North Mountain."

"Were you around when Elsa was being 'executed,'" I used air quotes because she wasn't really executed at all.

He let his head down as though it was a memory that was a really heavy burden, "Yes, I almost got hit by a fire ball from one of those demons that the Fire King created. It was a scary close death experience. I was also at the North Mountain Massacre."

I shot my hands to my face when he said that, I couldn't believe that I was walking with a survivor of that terrible event. "How did you make it out unharmed?"

"I wasn't unharmed," he lifted up his pant leg to reveal a scar the size of an orange, "A giant spike hit my leg and my head knocked against someone's shield that it knocked me out. After the massacre was over, I could feel the Fire King walking over the bodies. I kept my eyes closed as to look like I was dead; after he left, I used all of my strength and walked back down the mountain. Sven met me at the foot of the mountain like he was about to come and find me."

I was confused when he mentioned Sven, "Sven, who is Sven?"

At that very moment a giant reindeer walked up from behind us and nudged us both. I looked behind myself and saw it standing there smiling at the two of us. Kristoff gave out a hardy chuckle, "This is Sven, he's like my best friend." Sven began sniffing up and down Kristoff's body as if he was trying to look for something important, "Sorry buddy," said Kristoff, "I don't have any carrots at the moment; I'll bring you some tonight alright?" The reindeer nodded and went on his merry way.

"Well, he seems nice," I remarked.

"He was practically my only family when I was little, before the trolls took us in."

"Uh, trolls you say?"

"Yeah, we both were adopted by a big tribe of forest trolls and they have been our family ever since. But if you ever get the chance to meet them I just have to warn that they can be kind of rude and loud, really loud."

"They actually sound kind of nice, you out to take me over to their area sometime to meet them."

We walked a bit further until we reached the center of the city; we were suppose to meet Elsa there but neither one of us could find her. Just as we were about to give up, I heard a crashing noise come from a nearby alley. I looked over and saw Elsa with her hand on the back of her head. "Elsa," I shouted, "Is everything okay, what happened?"

She looked at me as though she had been drinking but I know that Elsa never drinks. She looked into my eyes and said, "Odin, that's what happened. He somehow snuck his way into Bergen without alerting the guards and found me. He told me something that I have to tell King Ethan, where is he?"

"I think he still at the castle," I replied still confused at what she just said, how did Odin get in here?

But before I could ask her any more questions, she was already sprinting for the Bergen palace. What is Odin planning that made him want to see Elsa so desperately?

**Elsa: **I ran as fast as I could to the gates of the palace. I still couldn't believe that he was able to sneak in without any of us knowing. His final words still swirled in my head like a raging winter storm; _I hope that one day you will understand the pain I suffered that made into what I have become. _The pain he suffered; banished from his kingdom when he was a kid, made into a reject, called a monster, was almost murdered, and now me turning my back on him. Is that why he is taking this road; no don't let yourself be fooled by him again.

When I reached the gates, I gave a strong pounding on them. The gate keeper came to doors, opened a slot in the middle of the door, and said, "Password?"

I was really sick of the idea that Ethan required people to recite a password in order to enter the palace. I didn't have time for this, so I said "Open up the gates before I freeze your arse!"

Without hesitation the gates were open and I dashed through the opening. Trying to find one person in a castle this big was like trying to find a needle in a snow pile. Thankfully the staff was willing enough to point me in the right direction.

I found him in the war room speaking to his generals, possibly over whether they should attack Odin on his own territories or not. I instantly spoke up when I saw him, "Odin is preparing for another attack," I shouted. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Ethan calmly walked over to me with a more neutral face, "We know," he said, "Our scouts have reported that his army is on the move but we don't know when he will attack."

"He's going to attack soon and we have to get our defenses ready now."

Then he started looking at me like I was crazy, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he told me himself," he gave me look that said 'you are out of your blooming mind' which kind of annoyed me, "Odin somehow got inside the city and told me to tell you that he is going to invade soon. We need to make sure that the walls are well defended."

He gave a small chuckle and said, "Your majesty, those walls are four feet thick. My great grandfather had those constructed when he was in rule and they have not fallen since. No force is capable of getting through there."

It was true; every since King Theodore of Bergen this city has never had an attack where the walls were destroyed. But with Odin I'm not sure, he always finds a way to get in one way or another.

"But Odin is not any normal invader; you heard the reports of his powers and how he uses them. You need to be more prepared."

"We have the highest trained soldiers in all of Norway; Odin will seem like a recruit to them."

This argument went on for hours, anytime I warned him about Odin he would return fire with some description of Bergen's defense.

Ethan is probably the most stubborn person I have ever met, next to Anna. I knew that Bergen had a strong military but whatever we had Odin had something better. I am afraid that this battle will just be another massacre; I also know that he will without doubt come for me the second the battle begins. But I am ready for him; it is time for me to face the Fire King.

**Odin: **When I reached the camp the sun was just about to finally to set, the sky was painted with red, pink, and orange rays. I have always loved seeing the sun at this time; I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning, a red sun rise which everyone knows that it means that blood has been spilled the previous night. And a lot blood is about to be spilled tonight. I order the men that we will attack at midnight and I retired to my tent.

When I walked in I open up my trunk that held my combat suit, sword, and my necklace. The first thing I grab is the necklace; I can't figure out why but somehow I am really drawn to this necklace, ever since Elsa gave it to me.

It was about a week after the battle of Arendelle, I was still having the nightmares but they weren't as bad until later on. She was walking around the castle admiring the renovations we're having on the castle. As she walked around she came around the castle vault. There she grabbed a ruby and several different little gems and formed an eternal ice chain and locket around them.

She came out into the courtyard where I was overseeing the rebuilding of the gate I blew open. She came up behind me with her hands covering my eyes playing the 'guess who' game. Now I was still grumpy from last night's sleep so I just grabbed her hands pulled her around me, but I tried to keep smile on my face so I don't worry her too much.

She showed me the necklace and I really loved it; the way she designed it made it look like fire and ice had combined into a wondrous piece of art. She told me to open it up; I looked inside and saw a small painting of us in extreme detail. It was us holding each other looking into our eyes dreamily.

Ever since then I kept it ever since even after she betrayed me. I have no idea why I still keep it, is it because I still love her? Of course not after what she did; I must keep it as reminder of the pain she added on to my life.

I put it around my neck and tuck it down my shirt. I put on my suit, left the sword in my chest, and waited until the moon was positioned around the time of midnight.

When the moon was right on top of us I ordered the first wave of my men into the water. The plan was to have them walk underwater towards the eastern wall. They didn't need oxygen and they had an eternal flame in them so water doesn't hurt them.

I did a low hover over the fjord and trying not to cause an alarm. It turns out that the watchmen for this place is worse than the trying to climb the mountain to get over here. I met the troops at the wall, they didn't have facial features but I knew that they had fire in their "eyes."

I backed from the wall a little bit, summoned all of my fire, and blew it towards the wall making a loud and thunderous explosion. The wall fell over in one blow; right four feet thick my butt. I raised my fist, pointed my index finger up, lowered my arm towards to where it was pointing towards the city, and shouted "CHARGE!" at the top of my lungs. The men rushed past me and the battle began. Now where is Elsa?

**Now I know this chapter is a little shorter than the previous few but I had kind of had I little bit of tough time with this one. But the next one will be longer since it will be the final chapter. Yes I said it, Fire King is coming to an end; if you guys want to see a sequel let me know or else you are out of luck.**

**I will be going back and repost old chapters that have been edited since I kind of got an editor now. Yeah you know who I'm talking about myprinceisheretostay. So if the older chapters look better thank her because she actually took the time to help me with my story, so special thanks to you myprinceisheretostay.**

**So the chapter of Two Brothers when Odin is introduced is coming soon, check it out and tell ImBRIAN what you think. Leave a review if you liked the chapter, fav/follow, and I will see you guys at the conclusion; dream on!**


	9. Chap 9: Battle of Bergen part 2

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of The Fire King. I have had a fun time writing this and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. But I might have an idea or two for a...wait for it…sequel! Yeah, I might continue the story of the Fire King but just no Odin this time, what if Odin had an heir that wasn't mentioned *eyebrows raising up and down.* If you guys would like to see another Fire King than let me know and I will work on it right away. But the story of Odin will continue in Two Brothers; I know that I have been talking about this for quite some time now but I am just really excited how Daniel and Casey (two of the main characters from the story) will react to come in contact with Elsa's past. Be sure to read Two Brothers so you can get caught up with the story in order to know what's going on. By the way, if your reading this and you work with Disney or know someone who does work with Disney, tell that person or you to go and tell Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee to make a sequel for the movie please. And make sure to tell them it's a good one.**

**So without further ado, here is the epic conclusion to…The…Fire…King! (Disclaimer: Odin, Ethan, King Thorin, and Odin's demons belong to me. Everything else belongs to Disney.) **

**Ten minutes before the explosion.**

**Elsa: **Why won't he listen to me? For hours on into the night, I and Ethan have been arguing over whether we need to strengthen our defenses. He keeps telling me that Bergen is capable of withstanding any defense, but I keep telling him that Odin is constantly persistent on reaching his objective.

"Elsa how many times do I have to keep telling you," he said, "My men aren't afraid of anything, we beat any centimeter of fear they have in them in basic."

I rub my eyes in frustration, "The demons put fear into the fearless; once you encounter one of them, all that fear that was beaten out will come back like that," I snap my fingers to show how fast the fear will return.

"We have our men fight the most ferocious animals on the planet for their final test, if they can handle that they can handle some 'demons,'" he used air quotes thinking that I was over exaggerating.

"Well I hope that your wall can hold back Odin's army."

"Here we go again. I told you before that the wall is four feet thick, it didn't fall when it was built and it hasn't fallen since and it never will."

Just milliseconds after he said that a huge explosion went off. It sounded like that it came from the outer wall and judging by the way the castle shook, the explosion was pretty big. One of guards came running into the courtroom, which is where we were at that time, and told us that the outer wall has been breached and demons are beginning to pour in with the Fire King leading them. I guess it was one of those speak of the devil moments because I gave Ethan a look that said 'you should've listened to me.'

We immediately ran down to the armory to get prepared for the battle. When we reached the throne room that lead to the courtyard, Ethan ordered for every woman and child to be taken down into the bunkers for safety. We were about to leave when Anna came from behind us with Kristoff following her; "Elsa don't go out there, I just got you back I don't want to lose you again," she said with the most scared face I have ever seen on her.

"Anna, I'll be fine Odin is no match against me," I reassure her.

"But what if he's been training ever since you left trying to think of ways to take you down?"

"You don't have to worry Anna," says Ethan from behind, "Your sister has ice powers, I am a skilled swordsmen; Odin won't stand a chance against the two of us together."

Anna, still with worry in her face, nods in agreement and lets us leave. When we enter the courtyard there is already a battalion of 75 men waiting for us. We lead them down to the lower part of the city.

We reach the midpoint between the upper and lower parts of the city when we see the demons tearing apart the men. The sight of it was just gruesome; people being impaled, ripped in half, and even decapitated. I can barely hold down my emotions, and my supper, when I see the entire thing. Ethan sounds the charge of the battalion; the men rush past us and fight the demons back as best as they could. We were about to enter the blood pit when suddenly something grabbed our necks from behind and launched us onto a nearby roof.

We land on the roof face first; Ethan gets up first and I am still on the ground since I kind of hit my head harder than he did. I can still see what was happening; Odin launched onto the roof with his fists full of fire and eyes blazing with hate. "Well, well; it's good to see you again cousin," says Odin.

"What do you mean, no relative of mine would ever attack my kingdom," replied Ethan.

"Come now, don't tell me you have forgotten your dear cousin Odin Fortapt Sjel?"

Ethan's face was shocked when he heard this; I was just getting up at this time. "Odin, but that can't be," Ethan said with a shocked tone, "What happen to you?"

"I have become more than that cowardice child who got scared by his own shadow; I am no longer weak, I am now strong."

"You are mad, this is not you Odin. You were kind and gentle now you kill anything that you claim is unworthy."

"My gentleness is what made me weak; the only way to live in this world is through power and sometimes sacrifices must be made."

At what cost; you kill innocent men, women, and children and you say that it's necessary!?"

"You think that these people are innocent; they cast out our kind and treated us like lepers and yet you have the heart to call them innocent. Norway is the only country that makes us suffer and they deserve to pay."

"But your actions are causing even more suffering; you're nothing but a monster."

With that said Odin launches toward Ethan grabbing and holding his throat. I try to push Odin off but he kicks me back with one powerful kick. Ethan gasping for air is forced on his knees; Odin looks down into his eyes and says, "This 'monster' will be the last thing you ever see." Odin places the palm of his free hand on Ethan's mouth and shoots a blast of fire in his mouth.

Ethan's corpse falls to the ground with its mouth wide open revealing a large gaping hole in the back of it. Odin once said that he wouldn't be able to kill his cousin at all; this is not Odin that I am seeing. Odin directs his attention away from the body, looks toward me, and begins advancing towards me. I try to get up but he punches me down back to the ground. When he is about to make another blow I shoot him with a blast of icy air causing him to stumble back.

I get up and begin firing more blasts of my magic toward him. He replies with his own blasts and streams of fire. We go into a heated battle (**AN: no pun intended**) and every strike we make toward each other we either dodge it or deflect it with our own magic. I try making two ice creatures to help me but he destroys them before they're even formed. I start to become tired and worn, never before have I ever used so much energy in one setting. He notices my tiredness and sends a huge wave of fire towards me. I try to shield myself from it but my powers are so weak that my shield doesn't withstand the might of the wave.

The blast nocks me off the roof and into the Forum. I find myself on the ground once again on the ground weak and helpless. Odin comes down and sprints toward me; I try backing away from as fast as I could but he was way faster. I feel his heated hand wrap around my neck and began to feel it squeezed. Odin looks at me and says, "You shouldn't have betrayed me, now you know what happens to traitors." He places his hand on my mouth; I knew that I was about to be killed. The blast went off but it scraped my arm instead of hitting my mouth. I look and see Odin lying on the ground; I look around and see Kristoff on the back of quite large reindeer. He offers his hand to hoist me up and take it without hesitation. He immediately motions the reindeer towards the castle and it ran the second it was pointed in the right direction.

As we rode I could see the second and third waves coming over the eastern and western walls of the city; I started to think that this battle was already lost. When we reach the castle Kristoff leads me into the throne room where Anna has been ever since Ethan and I left. We walk in and immediately Anna comes toward me and holds me in a deep hug. I wince at the pain on my arm as she grasped me. She releases me from her hug and looks me in the eyes, "I became extremely worried that Odin had killed you. Kristoff offered to go and check to make sure, now that you're here I guess…Elsa, your arm!"

I look down at the large scar that was left from Odin's blast; it was charred and had a red fleshy color to it. "It's okay Anna," I tell her, "If it wasn't for Kristoff I would've been dead by now."

"She's right," says Kristoff from the side, "Odin was ready to send a blast of fire through her mouth and when I and Sven knocked him to the ground, we directed his blast away from her mouth."

Our reunion is interrupted when the doors flew open again. In walked Captain Evans and five of his men, "Your majesty, Odin's men have breached the inner wall and our advancing towards the castle, the Bergen troops can't hold them back any longer."

Just then Anna realized something, "Speaking of which, where's Ethan?"

I looked at her with great sorrow; I knew that her Ethan used to be good friends and that the news I was about to give her was going to hurt her dearly, "Anna, Ethan is dead. Odin killed him by a blast to the mouth; I'm sorry."

Her hands shoot straight up to cover her mouth; tears began to swell up in her eyes coming to the realization that another close friend of hers is dead.

Evans interrupts us again, "I know that it's sad that the King is dead but we have to take you guys to a safer place. Odin's men will be here any…" _Boom!_ The doors fly open with flares of fire hitting the guards guarding the door. In walked Odin and six of his demons; the devils soon rip apart Evans men leaving just me, Anna, Kristoff, and the Captain.

**Anna: **The closer Odin got to us the more angered he appeared to be. His body was almost engulfed in flames and his face was the angriest I have ever seen. Kristoff and Evans get in front of me and Elsa to protect us. Evans strikes first with his sword but Odin dodges it, grabs hold of Evans neck and snaps it killing him instantly. I almost lose it looking at the sight of Evans murder. Kristoff tries to attack him with his grappling hook but Odin dodges that too. He stomps on Kristoff's leg dislocating his knee.

Elsa puts her arm in front of me but Odin just pushes her out of the way. He then rings his arm around my neck and motions us towards Elsa. I could feel that he held a fire ball in his hand and held it close to my face. "These are results of your actions Elsa," says Odin, "Another city is about to fall and your sister is about to die because of you!"

"Leave Anna out of this, your quarrel is with me not her," replies Elsa, tears began to swell in her eyes and started to cry fearing my death is near.

"My quarrel is with you but my intention is not to kill you but make you suffer," he whistles over two of his men who hold Elsa and force her to look at us. "Now watch as your sister is about to be killed in front of you. But tell your sister that everything will be alright; lie to her just like you lied to me."

Elsa looks at me, her face is now dripping in tears and so was mine, "Anna," she sobs, "Everything is going to be fine."

I feel the fire ball transform into a knife and I feel the blade pressed against my throat, "Any last words Anna?" I was crying too even get a word out, "No? Well than I guess there's only one thing left to do, say good…AHHHHHHH!"

I look down and see the knife drop to the ground. I look to the side and see a large grappling hook in his right shoulder. I loosen myself from Odin's grip and see Kristoff behind him holding the rope that was attached to the hook. Kristoff pulls Odin back and holds him tight to his body; I guess he was able to relocate his knee without making a peep, tough guy.

Elsa conjures up two giant ice spikes from the ground that impale the two demons holding her. She gets up and takes out the remaining four with her magic. As she walks toward Odin and Kristoff she forms an ice glove in her hand; Kristoff forces Odin on his knees and holds his head to look at Elsa. She then begins to pound his face, cutting and bruising it with blow she made.

After about ten or fifteen strikes she's ready to finish him off, but I come towards her, put my hand on her shoulder and say, "Don't it's not worth it."

She turns her head to look at me and says, "Not worth it, this man brought down Arendelle to its knees, killed many innocent people and even tried to kill you. He deserves every single bit of pain we can give him!"

"He already has experienced enough pain in his life; banished from his kingdom at a young age, treated like a leper, and lost the only love in his life. If you bring more pain on him you won't be that different in comparison to what he has done."

She looks at me for a few seconds then looks down at Odin whose face is bruised, scared, and bleeding. She then gets a look of compassion in her face and puts down her hand deforming the icy glove. Kristoff lets go of Odin; he falls to ground coughing up blood. He seems so weak that he can barely even stand at all.

A few moments of silence pass until we hear three soldiers burst into the room. They weren't demons or Bergen but their uniforms represented that of South Columbia. One walks over to Elsa, bowing to her saying "Your majesty, King Ethan sent word out that you people needed reinforcements. South Columbia, the Southern Isles, and Weselton, we all have come with fifteen-thousand troops each and we are pushing back the enemy."

We all are relieved to hear this. One of the troops looks to the side and see Odin still on the ground. "Is that him," he asks.

"Yes it's him," replies Elsa, "Have him arrested; he will be tried once his empire falls."

"Certainly your highness," all three of them go over to Odin, pick him up, and drag his body outside. When we walk out we see the city on fire but still standing strong; we won Odin's demons have been defeated.

**Odin: **Weeks have passed since my defeat in Bergen. Within that time my empire has fell, one by one the cities were liberated. I couldn't believe that all my work had just gone down the drain in a matter of weeks when it took me months to build it up.

Arendelle became the last to be liberated; there I was kept locked up as the monster that I am. I am weak but my power still remains in me just not as strong as it once was. It was also here that I was tried by the people of Norway; not Arendelle, not Bergen, but all of Norway. There my conviction was easily determined, guilty of treason, mass murder, and killing of innocent in a time of war. I wasn't surprised when my sentence was announced, death by firing squad. I was to be killed at the break of first light, but the night before I got an unexpected visitor.

I was lying in my cell, waiting for the daylight to come. Every second that passed by seemed like hours; the wait was even more torturous than the execution would ever be. I lay quietly against a wall in the room when I heard the door slowly creak open. I move my eyes in the direction of the door and see Elsa walk in; I quickly retract them not wanting to have any deal with her. She stops at the mid-point of the cell standing there with hands placed in front her. She just sighed and said, "How are you?"

I didn't answer her; I just laid there in silence.

She came closer and knelt beside me, "Look I know you don't want to talk to me but I just want to know one thing, why did you do it?"

I turned my head towards her, "What do you mean," I asked.

"Why did you turn from a kind and gentle man into a violent and bloodthirsty monster?"

I turn my head back to the wall and say, "Have you ever been haunted by a past that nearly drives you to the point of insanity?"

"I have been haunted by a past but it never…"

"Then you don't know what it's like. The nightmares that I keep on having have been haunting me ever since the battle of Arendelle ended. Once you accept who you are by your past that's who you become; you don't feel and you don't care."

"Odin we can try to make amends with the people, they accepted me they'll accept you too."

"After I had took over half the country and killed many civilians? They will never accept me; it's no use in even trying."

"You can't just accept death Odin, that's not like you."

"I'm not; I'm just letting things happen the way they should happen."

"Well then I guess this is good bye then," she says with tears beginning to form.

"I guess it is then." I turn my head and I see her come closer and pressed her lips against mine. This was the last kiss I would receive from anyone. She left the cell and I laid there waiting for the warm sun to come through the window.

When daylight finally breaks two guards come into my cell, unhook my chains, and drag me out into the Forum. There a giant crowd had gathered all focused on the firing squad wall. They place me in front of the wall with four crossbow men ready to fire. The crier comes out and says, "Odin Fortapt Sjel, you are here by charged with treason, mass murder, and killing of innocence during wartime. Your sentence is death by firing squad, have you any last words."

I look at the crowd and say nothing, "Very well," said the crier, "Sergeant."

"Men make ready," cried the sergeant. The bowmen positioned themselves toward me.

"Take aim," they lower their bows and point them in key parts of my body.

"Fire," the arrows fly toward me and image of the Forum disappears. That's the first time I have ever used my image trick from such great of a distance. I stand on a cliff of the North Mountain that overlooks the city. After a few more moments of looking at the kingdom I walk into the forest. My mind thinking of what I am going to do now. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, and no one to love. But while I have breath I have hope; and I hope that one day I can find a new life that will lead me to prosperity and will give me a second chance at revenge. So I am not defeated, I will be back. But for right now I must disappear, I am no longer the Fire King.

**Elsa: **"What happened? Is the devil dead?" Everyone in the courtyard was confused of what had happen. When the arrows hit Odin he dispersed into specks of fiery ash. I knew it was his image trick since he pulled it on me first.

I had to tell my people the truth; there will no longer be anymore secrets in Arendelle. "People of Arendelle, I know you are confused at what just happened but the fire king is not dead." Everyone's confusion turned to worry when those words came out of my mouth. "But I can assure you that he is no longer a threat to us anymore, if does come back we will be ready for him." I turned around heading back inside the cast listening to the roar of applause as I leave.

Later that day, Anna comes rushing into my room with Kristoff following her. "Elsa," she says, "Are you sure that we'll be ready for him?"

It seemed like I didn't convince everyone with my saying. I look at her with a small grin, "Yes Anna I am sure," I reply, "Odin is weak and has nowhere to hide. He knows he go any of the kingdoms in Norway without relieving his face."

"Well I know we will be ready for but I want to know if you'll be ready for him."

Those words kind of caught me off guard; the truth is I don't know if I'll be ready for him. He almost killed me the last time we fought, so I don't know if I'll be ready. So I say to her, "I'm not sure if I am, but I do know that I will do all in my power to make sure that he is brought down when he returns."

The next few weeks that have passed are the best Arendelle has ever had in years. The entire kingdom has been planning to hold a festival to celebrate its liberation from the Fire King. The people seem to enjoy having their queen back on the throne. I and Anna are closer now then we have ever been; I'm happy that for the first time in forever we are now sisters. Kristoff and his reindeer, which I learn its name is Sven, are back to their ice harvesting business; I have also made them the royal ice masters and delivers, he says it not a real thing but I just keep telling him that it is every time he says it. I've also learned that Anna and Kristoff have begun to date; I'm glad that my sister has finally moved on from Hans, I never really trusted him in the first place. As for Odin, there have been no reports of him anywhere. People say that he might be dead or that he might have just left the country. Whatever the reason he is never seen or heard from again (**AN: saved by the bell reference**). Every day I worry that he might return and try to gain revenge, but for right now he is gone. No has seen him in weeks, so I should have nothing to worry; but there's something inside of me that tells me my past is the one thing I should worry about. Will it come back and, if so, when? I don't know but whatever happens nothing is going to bring me down again.

**That concludes the story of the Fire King. Now Odin's legacy will continue in Two Brothers, be sure to check it out. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. I have had a wonderful time doing this and I hope that I can continue making more like this one. If you guys would like to see a sequel of this please let me know; in fact if I see my views reach 5,000 I will start working on it right away. Leave a review if guys enjoyed it, and I hope to see you next time, dream on!**


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Ok you guys remember when I said I was done with the Fire King? Psych! The legacy continues; as most of you may know is that Odin is now in the Two Brothers story by ImBRIAN. We hear Elsa's, Casey's, Daniel's, and everyone else's side of the story from Brian but not Odin's side. So I will be post a few bonus chapters to help explain how Odin got in the story. So we will start off with Odin deep in the Norwegian woods, all alone and really weak. One of the characters from Two Brothers appears in this, who over could it be? Oh I should also mention that the bonus chapters will be in third person, not first person like in the story was. So shall we begin?**

We all know his name and his story; his face was the most feared thing in Norway. He was the cruelest and powerful emperor there ever was. But we all know that symbols of powers must come down sooner or later. Now his worth to the world is equal to that of dirt if not less. For those of you who don't know him, his name is Odin Fortapt Sjel aka the Fire King.

Before he became a symbol of power and fear, he was a kind and gentle young man. But he had a secret that he couldn't share with the world, he had the power to control fire and all forms of heat. When he was discovered he was banished from his kingdom, he was a prince, and left to die out in the wilderness. Until he came across the kingdom of Arendelle where he met Princess Elsa, who also had a secret of her own; she had the power to control ice and snow. They became the best of friends; they taught each other how to control their powers, came up with new ways to use them, and even competed to see whose power was the best.

When Elsa became Queen of Arendelle, her power was discovered and she ran away. Odin tried to convince her to come back but she refused to. When Odin went back to Arendelle, he was discovered not too long after his return. He ran away and joined Elsa. Together the two planned their revenge on all who have opposed them. They conquered many Norwegian cities, Arendelle, Hadendelle (Odin's former kingdom), Oslo, and many more. Soon Odin became a mad man by killing everyone who he thought was a person who would cast out his kind. Elsa became extremely afraid of him that she ran away and joined the Norwegian people to help defeat Odin.

Angered at her betrayal, Odin went to fight Elsa at Bergen, which is where she was hiding, and make her pay for what she has done to him. But his anger only led to his downfall for he was defeated and weakened severely. He was arrested, charged with mass murder and terrorist acts and was sentenced to death. But he disappeared at his execution and for months he was never seen nor heard from again.

Everyone assumed him to be dead but he is still alive. However, he is extremely weak and his powers are not as strong as they were before. He lives out deep in the Norwegian woods isolated from all civilizations. He is looked down upon by everyone including beggars; his reputation has gone down the drain.

One night, Odin was in his camp sitting on a log by his fire. He twirled in his hands the necklace that Elsa gave him about a week after they conquered Arendelle. He doesn't know why he keeps the necklace; he thinks that it might because it's a reminder of what Elsa did to him. But you know what I think; I think that there is still a little bit of the original Odin still left in him. It's not strong but it's strong enough to withstand the Fire King part of him that's taking over.

The necklace is an elegant design of rubies and gems. It's all held together by eternal ice that will never melt. The broche on the necklace is a locket, inside is a small painting of him and Elsa wrapped in each other's arms. Odin twirls the necklace around thinking about her; he just can't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tries. The entire night he keeps hearing branches moving and snapping but he thinks that it's just small animals walking around. He sets the necklace down on the log and continues to look into the fire.

Out from the dark bushes, behind Odin, pops a scrawny Asian man who looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He sneaks toward Odin ever so quietly trying not to alarm him. He stretches out his hand, reaching for the necklace. Out of the corner of Odin's eye, he sees a hand reaching for the necklace. He quickly jerks his head towards the source of the hand and sees the scrawny Asian man. The Asian quickly grabs the necklace and runs as fast as he can but not fast enough. Odin casts a wall of fire in front of the man cutting off his escape route.

The man gives a small chuckle realizing who he stole from, "Well it looks like I made a pretty big mistake," he says in a sarcastic tone.

Odin is a bit more serious on the matter, "Yes you have, now I don't feel like casting all of my fury on one man so just give me back the necklace and we can walk away from all of this," says Odin.

The man gives him a quizzical look, "Don't feel like casting out all of your fury, that doesn't sound like the Fire King."

"Well I'm not the Fire King, not anymore at least; what's your name?"

"Well my full name would be hard for you Norwegians to pronounce but you can call me Diego." (**AN: Diego is one of the characters from two brothers, he belongs to ImBRIAN not me**)

"So tell me Diego, what is an Asian like you doing so far away from home."

"My story is about the same as yours, I was cast out of my home town and now they don't want me back."

"Well as much as I would like to hear the unabridged version of that story, I would like my necklace back."

Diego twirls the necklace in his hands, "Yeah you see that's not exactly how I work."

Odin was getting really annoyed by his bullheadedness, "Look that necklace is the only thing that is actually worth something to me."

"Oh really, in what way can you tell how it means to you?"

Odin looked down to the ground, he didn't have a good answer because he doesn't fully know how it means to him, "I don't how it's worth to me but I just know it has some meaning to it, I just don't know what it is."

"Well it means something to me too; it means that I will be fed for months on this necklace alone. So see ya!"

Diego runs off into the woods Odin running chasing after him. The run far from Odin's camp; Diego tries to slow Odin down by knocking over rocks and whipping tree branches but it does him know good. Eventually they Diego lead Odin to a creek. Diego runs across as fast as he can; when Odin gets there he sees Diego just standing there. Odin shouts over to him, "Just give me back my necklace and I won't hurt you."

"What makes you think that you can hurt me," shouts back Diego.

"Because I am fire, you are just a human."

"Oh I am much more than that." Out of Odin's field of view, Diego whips a huge stream of water towards Odin knocking him to the ground. Odin falls to the ground too weak from hunger and pain to even get up. Diego walks over to Odin and looks over him, "Such a shame to see a powerful person like you to be turned into someone that even beggars spit upon. Well, it was nice meeting you Fire King; let's hope you can put up more of a fight next time." Diego walks away and disappears into the darkness of the night.

After a few moments of being on the ground, Odin lifts himself up to where he is now just sitting on the ground; his head in between his knee while he is thinking about what Diego said. He was right; Odin is now just someone who is worth less than dirt itself. He is no longer the powerful he once was. _I need to leave this place, _he thought, _I need to leave all of Norway and go somewhere where my name means little. Start a new life and get a fresh start._

He got himself back on his feet and started walking towards then nearest port. He comes across a somewhat big fishing port; he hops aboard a ship that's heading for Prussia. _Prussia is too close to Norway, they'll know who I am and turn me in _he thought.

After a several days of sea sickness, he reaches Prussia and begins walking south toward the Austrian Empire. (**AN: The Austrian Empire is a real thing, it was founded in 1804 and fell after World War I. I know I said earlier that the story takes place around the medieval times but I'm changing it because the movie looks like it took place in the 1800s after I did some research. The story would be around the 1820s.**) After weeks of walking and hitch hiking, he reaches the Austrian capital of Vienna. There he finds work as a blacksmith's apprentice and continues to be one for months until he recognize for his ability.

One day, Odin was filling in an order for some a pair of hidden blades from some assassins in South Columbia. His master had left the shop so he could get some leather for the product. Odin need to start the fire so he could heat up the iron needed for the blade. He looks around and has trouble trying to find the flint. (**AN: coal? If any of you guys watch the minecraft lets plays by achievement hunter you would get this.**) So after several minutes of failing at trying to find the flint (**AN: coal?**), he looks around making sure no one is in the room, heats up a fire ball in his hand and throws it into the furnace lighting up the pit in an instant. He was about to grab the iron until he hears someone's voice, "Well, well, that was pretty impressive what you did there."

Odin turns around and sees a short and somewhat pudgy man. He had dress suite on but nothing too fancy, a pin that looked like to be some sort of coat of arms, and a top hat. Odin became afraid that the man might of seen him throw the ball in the pit. He tried to keep it cool so that it was like he didn't do anything unusual, "Um is there something I can help you with sir?"

"Actually," the man replied, "I was hoping that you could help me. My name is Ryan and I'm a scout for his majesty King Francis I." (**AN: Francis I was the King of Austria at that time.**)

Odin was confused at his words, "What do you mean a scout?"

"Oh you don't know about the games?"

"What games?" Odin was getting even more confused by each word he said.

Ryan rubbed his eye acting thinking that this guy must be joking, "The London Games is a competition between countries that happens every four years. The games put people who have powers, like yours, and puts them in an arena and they fight in a bracket until there are two left standing. They both fight for the final victory of their country and victor wins his country several gifts like fine china, the rarest breed of horses, or even beautiful jewelry."

"And so why are you here?"

"Well each time the games are held, the countries who are invited only get to pick their players a few months before the games. The winning country from the last games, however, gets all the time in the world to pick it's players so the get a little bit more of an advantage. We won the games last time and I'm looking for one more person to join us and by seeing your ability you seem profitable."

Odin wasn't sure what would happen if he accepted. He came to Austria to search for a new life and now an opportunity has open up. Only he's not so sure if he should walk through this door. "What do I get if I join?"

"You get to live in the castle for the time you are on the team, but once you retire you get to live in an estate for the rest of your life. You'll be living like a king."

All of this sounded really good. He could leave his life as a blacksmith only making 10% of his what he sold and join a life where he can live in peace and harmony. He thinks over the offer for a few moments and accepts. "Brilliant," praised Ryan, "Meet at the castle as soon as you can. Be sure to leave a note for your master that you have left the business."

Odin nods at his command and Ryan left feeling happy that after months of searching he can finally relax. Odin runs to his room and packs what little he owns into a sack, leaves a note on the anvil, and runs out to start his new life as a warrior for the King of Austria.

When he arrives at the castle gates, he meets Ryan right in front of them. "Ah welcome, now I completely forgot to ask for your name back at the shop."

"It's Odin, Odin Fortapt Sjel." If Odin was going to start a new life he might as well live an honest one.

Ryan wasn't shocked by his name; Austria never really cared about Norwegian affairs. "Well than Mr. Sjel, before we can start your training we need to introduce you to the king."

"Is he the one who runs the team?"

"No but he likes to see who is going to be on the team."

"How many people are on the team?"

"The games only allow a limit of five elementals per country so, including you, five."

As they walked Ryan explained to Odin about the rules of the games and how they work. They continued talking about this until they reached the throne room. "Now whatever you do don't insult the king, or it will be your head."

Odin understood; when he walked into the throne room he was amazed by the art work of gold patterns on the walls and ceilings, the colorful rug that covered the floor, the giant crystal and gold chandelier that looked like it was hung by a small pole, and the red cushioned seats that were aligned in rows facing the aisle that lead to the throne.

They king sat on the throne seeming like he was expecting Odin. He was a pretty old man, you could see his cheek bones clearly since his skin caved into them, his hair was a grayish white, and he was also quite skinny, but healthy.

As Odin and Ryan walked down the aisle, all the people sitting on the chairs murmuring things that came out unclear to the two. When they were directly in front of the throne, Ryan gave a formal bow towards the king but Odin just stood there; even after Ryan had introduced him Odin didn't move at all.

The king looked at him a little annoyed, "Why do you not bow to you king," he asked.

"With all due respect your highness," Odin replied, "I have had a past with monarchs so terrible that I lost all respect for any king, queen, or emperor."

Francis is still a little bit annoyed by his response but accepts it, "Very well then. So I heard from my scout that you seem worthy of being a part of our team for the games?"

"He seems to think so," Odin motioned towards Ryan.

"Tell me Sir Odin, what powers do you possess?"

"First of all, just call me Odin and secondly, I have the ability to control fire and any form of heat."

"I see can you give us an example?"

"Certainly, but you all might want to stand back." Everyone around took several steps back from him as he prepared. Odin raised both of his hands and formed two rings of fire that began circling and spiraling around him. Everyone amazed at the beauty of the flames; after the little light show, Odin lowered his hands and everyone applauded at his performance.

The king stood up and walked towards Odin, "Well, I see that my scout did quite a good job finding you. Would you like to join our team?"

Odin looked him the eyes and began to smile with delight, "If it means leaving the life behind that I have now, than yes."

Francis gave off a small chuckle, "Don't worry, you will no longer have to worry about your next meal. The entire time you're a part of our team you will be treated like a noble. We have living quarters already set up for you; you can unpack in there and visit your captain and trainer down in the training room."

Odin nodded in approval and was dismissed to his quarters. When Odin walked into his room, he was still amazed at the art work of the castle. The design and color was somewhat similar to the throne room except the walls weren't decorated with gold patterns. The bed had gold colored sheets and blankets, the curtains were a dark red with gold patterns going up and down the thick cloth, smaller versions of the courtroom chandelier hung around the room, and the oak floor felt really well on Odin's feet when he took of his shoes.

Odin unpacked his things, laid them on the bed and made his way down to the training center. After about twenty minutes of asking for directions and trying figure out this large palace, Odin finally found his way to the training room. It was a rather large room made completely out of stone and brick. There were dummies all over the place, each being held up by a skinny wooden staff. The place felt more like a dungeon than a place to train.

As Odin walked further in the room he realized something; it was quiet, far too quiet. He made a fireball in his hand as he began to look around the room for anything suspicious. He began jerking his body in everything direction. Then out of nowhere, a man dropped from the ceiling and landed on Odin pinning him to the ground. The man had a shard of metal in his hand, which he was holding like a knife, and placed it against Odin's neck. "Rule number one rookie," the man said, "Never let your guard down."

The man got up and lifted Odin back onto his feet. "You know that's pretty funny," said Odin, "I was going to say the same thing to you." The man was confused and from behind him Odin, the real Odin, held a fiery knife to his throat. The person the man was looking at was one of Odin's image tricks; the image of Odin began to disappear into fiery ash.

The man gave a small chuckle and turned around, "Not bad for your first day," he said, "Welcome to Team Austria." The man held out his hand and Odin shook it with gratitude, "The name's Alex, I'm your captain and coach," the man who went by Alex said, "Come let me introduce you to the others.

Alex led Odin into a room in the back, which the sign above the entrance read "Lounge." As they walked in, the place was like a huge dining hall. There were tables lined with food of all kinds too many to list, there were chairs that seemed to be covered from top to bottom with cushioning, and at the end of the room was a roaring fire the biggest Odin has ever seen. Sitting around the fire were three other people chatting about heaven knows what.

"Hey," shouted Alex, "Colin, Justine, Isabella come over here." The three stepped up from their seats and walked towards Odin and Alex. "I want you to meet the new member of our team, Odin Fortapt Sjel."

"Odin Fortapt Sjel," said Colin curiously, "Aren't you the guy that the Norwegians fear?" Colin had a round head and his hair was combed over to the side. He wore dark blue clothes that seemed pretty casual.

"Yeah he is," replied Isabella who had a little bit of a Spanish accent, "You got some guts going up against an entire country." Isabella had dark brown hair and her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. She wore a light gray shirt with black grey trousers; she seemed to be a little bit of a tom boy but still had some feminine left in her

"Yes we are quite lucky to have someone with guts to do just about anything," said Alex, "Odin this is Colin, he controls water, Isabella, she has magnetic powers, and Justine, she is an illusionist."

Colin and Isabella gave a hardy hello but Justine just smiled and nodded. "Don't mind Justine," said Isabella, "she's kind of shy." Justine had blonde hair with streaks of light brown strands going down it. She wore a casual yellow and blue dress with green patterns lining the bottom of the skirt.

"Well now that you all have met each other I suggest that we get some rest," said Alex, "Training starts tomorrow and I won't to get a lot covered since we got a new member. So night everyone." Everyone left the room and headed towards their own rooms.

As Odin was about to enter his bedroom, Alex came up from behind him. "Hey Odin," Alex whispered.

Odin jumped at the sound of his voice, "Jeez Alex you scared me," remarked Odin.

"Sorry, I just want to tell you something that you should know." Alex came closer to Odin, "I know about how the Snow Queen betrayed you, and I heard rumors that London is considering on inviting Norway to the games. With my help and your skills we can make her pay for what she did to us."

"Us? What do you mean 'us?'" Odin was even more confused by his words than he was by Alex's mysterious tone.

"I was one of your followers Fire King, when Elsa betrayed you she betrayed all of us. I was so angered that one of our own joined the enemy; ever since then I've been waiting to find the right time to take my revenge. Then you came along and now that Norway is going to be invited you and I can take our revenge and make her pay for her treason. So what do you say, are you in?"

Odin thought this over for a bit. Here was an opportunity for him to have his revenge. He can finally make Elsa pay for all those months of pain and suffering. After a few moments Odin nodded, "Great," said Alex, "Be down at the training room at seven, we have a lot to do before the games."

Alex walked down the dark hall and disappeared into the blackness. Odin walked into his room and laid on his trying to get a good night's rest. Only his nightmares returned once again but Odin wasn't bothered by them long. Soon the images became faint and silent and Odin slept peacefully.

For two years Odin trained for eight hours a day, trying to find new ways to use his powers in any way possible. He even found new objects to morph into and no longer a pile of ash. He could now turn into a demon dog, a phoenix, and even a small fire breathing dragon. Odin was no longer the weak beggar worrying about his next meal; he is new abilities made him seem more of a god than a person. For two years as well, the only image Odin had in his mind was the image of Elsa about to be killed by his own hand. Soon he will have revenge and he will be fulfilled.

**Ok I change my mind, this is going to be the only bonus chapter since I put in a lot of information in this chapter. But yeah that pretty much sums up how Odin got into the story of Two Brothers. Now the members of team Austria I have picked real life actors who would play them: Alex: Jude Law, Colin: Toby Maguire, Isabella: Penelope Cruz, Justine: Keira Knightly, and Odin: Liam Hemsworth.**

**So be sure to check out Two Brothers and read the entire thing or else you will be lost. So that's pretty much it I will see you guys later, dream on! **


End file.
